The Suitors
by stuck-on-air
Summary: He quests for her hand, whilst she wishes a champion would quest for her heart, and all the while Alice wonders if there is a possibility in the matter at hand. One-sided OCxMirana. Malice. Secondary warning inside. Warning may contain spoilers.
1. Man of the Court

_**A/N: **_She's at it again! Writing more Malice! That perverted teenager, how dare she! Off with her head and on with this slow moving, T rated, lump!

**Full Summery: **He quests for her hand, whilst she wishes a champion would quest for her heart, and all the while Alice wonders if there is a possibility in the matter at hand. One-sided OCxMirana. Malice.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Alice in Wonderland (2010) I would be a very happy woman.

**Warning:** contains femmeslash, suggestive themes and situations, violence, partial nudity, and a very disgruntled rabbit.

* * *

**Chapter One: Man of the Court.**

* * *

They'd come in droves, in throngs, and numbers far too large to be described: each questing for the hand of the ever lovely Queen Mirana. Each failing and being turned away by the concerned queen. Those poor suitors.

Many had come seeking her power, others her wealth. Some wished to indulge themselves in her beauty, some wanted only to know she was happy and yet others wanted her only her hand for traditions sake.

It was late one afternoon, and Mirana had been having tea with a nice chap-a suitor of course-but thoughts constantly barraged her mind, causing her to become rather spacey. Her suitor noted this as the woman jumped, startled by the clock on the wall chiming half past tea.

"You'll have to excuse me," Her majesty stated in a sweet, calm voice as she stood and curtsied, "I have other obligations, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Her suitor replied, finishing his tea, standing and bowing in return, "It was pleasant, but I know I am not the one you yearn for-it is quite obvious-I hope they make you happier then I ever could."

"Oh dear," Mirana said to herself as the boy left, her hands hovered in the air about her before one came to a stop by her mouth, "Have I let my thoughts slip that much? This simply will not do, I must give them all an equal chance."

Her rant was cut short by the chiming of the clock again, if she did not leave she would be late. Taking leave of the room, Mirana wandered the halls as quickly as a queen is allowed to-heading toward the maze to the east of the castle. She wasted no time navigating the hedges, and emerged on the other side on a path lined by trees.

She walked up the long path, apologizing to the trees and taking time to speak to each as one would speak to a good and dear friend. The path ended abruptly at the gate leading into the Dirdir forest, behind the castle, and the end of Marmoreal castle grounds.

Trees outside did not mind, they were cared for by others of the same likes as Mirana, and in good enough company. Trees could not, did not distinguish, did not care for the differences between the queen of Underland and anyone else whom spoke to them so long as they were just as kind.

Finished speaking with the trees, Mirana took her time heading back to the castle and the roves of suitors waiting there in. Her thoughts plagued by the same menace as earlier, a bright creature it was, brighter thoughts did it tend to lead to and brilliant feelings as well. It was halfway along the path that the queen's thoughts turned for the worse, going from feelings of great joy to those of anguish and pain and fear. What if her feelings were unreturned?

The fear weighed heavily upon her, but she dismissed it with the flick of her hand. Just seeing the object of her affection would be enough to make it worth while even if they didn't feel the same emotions for her. A dark voice in back of her head whispered to her _'Everyone loves you, how can they not? If _**_they_**_ will not love you, then __you__ must change _**_their_**_ mind'_.

She argued against it with her vows: she would not hurt. Mirana knew in her heart that if she made them love her it wouldn't be real, she'd break their heart, betray their trust with her need to tell the truth: she'd hurt them in a way which could never heal. It was something she wouldn't do; even if it meant letting her feelings go unrequited.

Forcing them to love her, convincing them it was right, demanding it: none of it was right, none of it was true, none of it would be love.

It was then Mirana noticed she was pacing back and forth like a cage beast, instead of returning to the castle and her duties. She pushed back her thoughts of Alice and moved onward-toward an evening filled with meetings and documents of odd content, her thoughts clouded all the while by her feelings, and fears, for her champion.

Tradition dictated that she, as ruling queen, must have a king of some sort: and, unlike her sister Mirana wished to uphold that tradition. The problem was Alice wasn't there, Mirana was uncertain if the other woman loved her-even just felt something for her-and no one was certain if the champion would return to Underland. They needed a king, a man of the court so too speak-one who was present, and would stand by Mirana's side as she ruled over Underland.

It did not matter who exactly, so long as Mirana was slightly happy: though many preferred that she be happy, even if it meant leaving the tradition untouched for the time. And so, the night ticked by, and the queen saw countless more suitors: narrowing down her decision to a mere ten men. None of which she truly loved, to each her heart would be but a stranger seen at a distance and never more.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ A babble-berry for your thoughts? Next chapter will be up soon, possibly wednesday maybe thursday.


	2. Down, Down, Down

_**A/N: **_Another chapter, huzza! It's short, then again, this story is rather short in a way.

**Disclaimer: **This is purely for amusement, I don't own Alice in Wonderland (2010).

**Warning:** contains: femmeslash, violence, partial nudity, and a very disgruntled rabbit.

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Down, Down, Down.**

* * *

Alice did not mean for it to happen, and yet she found it so again. Upon returning to London from her travels abroad, the young woman found herself crowded by suitors: gathered in a futile attempt to wed her, made by her dear mother.

However, she did not attempt to run or flee as she had last time. What point was there in fleeing to Underland if Underland presented it's own problems for her as well. No point indeed. And yet there she was, in Underland: again.

Alice had merely been out taking a stroll with a young gentleman, thinking of the way the occasionally soft sea winds felt when they met her bare skin upon her voyage. Comparing the seas' storms, in all their dangerous glory, to the red queens insanity: and the calm to dear Mirana's sweet personality. Thinking, as she was, she'd barely noticed that she'd been separated from the young gentleman in their stroll.

She had then preceded to sit upon a nearby stump and ponder the situation. She didn't exactly know where she was, the path unfamiliar and less worn then others, and the young gentleman didn't seem to be around.

The question Alice then asked herself was if she should wait, or if she should wander down the path in hopes of finding her way home. The answer, it seemed, presented itself soon as she found herself falling backwards into a rather large rabbit hole.

It seemed she would be heading toward the cause of many a troubling thought, and away from a world which had never truly embraced her despite her belongingness. After landing on her rump, Alice stood and went through the same ritual as the previous two times.

Heading through the door, she was surprised to see it was most springlike in Underland. For in her world it was summer nearing fall, hadn't the seasons meshed last time? She could not recall, her thoughts thinking more toward the white queen.

Alice tried to snap out of it, but she couldn't help but question her line of thinking before denying it again. Many a long hour upon the Wonder had been spent thinking it through. Could it, was it, possible for her, Alice Kingsley a female, to love another female? Much less a queen?

Improbable, impossible: things such as that did not simply happen. It was unnatural, then again, she reminded herself, this _was_ Underland. Iracebeth had mentioned something of Mirana and the matter on her last visit to the world, but Alice had still been thinking it was a dream and not minding her mind as she should've been. Perhaps if she had, she would've caught what the red queen said and would've known if there was a chance of Mirana returning her affection.

_Stop that!_ She told herself, trying to convince herself that what she felt was no more then the proper amount of affection. Alice quickly lost her train of thought, though, when she spied the castle of Marmoreal in the distance.

It took her breath away. All manners of creatures milled about around it, and for the first time, since arriving, Alice noticed that they wander around her as well-ignoring her as she ignored them. With the red queen gone and peace restored the inhabitants seemed to be doing nicely and it showed.

Taking it all in stride, Alice continued her venture and moved forward toward the castle. Her thoughts forgotten, her fears subdued and herself feeling rather lucky to have fallen down, down, down the rabbit hole.

She easily passed through the palace gates, observing the many trees and enjoying the bright light which everything in Marmoreal seemed to emanate from within. Her hands occasionally came up to brush against the different textures around her-feeling for fleeting moment the softness of a trees trunk, the rough coolness of the palace walls, and the ebb of the cool wind. It was odd to her. Underland, even outside of Marmoreal, seemed so very calm despite it's natural danger. It was unlike her rough thoughts, as if the opposite, Underland was peaceful. Alice scoffed, of course Underland was peaceful-Mirana was ruling it. She paled upon thinking that thought, then went back to a state of indulgence in which she did not think so much as feel freely.

Without meaning to, Alice found herself in the throne room. Bright, pure, light fell across the floor and warmed her pleasantly as she headed toward the throne. It was quite early, and despite the abundance of activity elsewhere, it seemed as though much of Marmoreal still slept.

"On to todays business," Nivens stated blankly as he hopped in from Alice's left, book in paws and eyes diverted-he looked up, "A-A-Alice! Your back!"

"Surprising isn't it, I didn't expect to come back," Alice replied as she peered up at the large windows, "Underland has fared well in my absence?"

"But of course! How could it not! Order was restored!" Nivens replied sharply as he closed his large book and tucked it under one arm.

"And her majesty?" Alice asked, with a slight tick to her left: she wished to seem aloof and found herself failing thus.

"Excellent," Nivens replied as he came to stand beside Alice, "We're in process of narrowing down her range of suitors."

"Suitors?" Alice asked, stumbling over the words, her suppressed hopes dying: her aloofness failing horridly.

"Every queen needs a king, and all Underland knows Mirana deserves some happiness," Nivens stated, curiosity light in his serious eyes, "Of course she doesn't seem enamored to any suitor as of yet, unfortunately, and there are fewer now then there were before."

"Oh," Alice breathed, both happy and un- happy that there was still a slight chance, and the opposite because Mirana did not sound happy-her confusion still continued to grow and it soon became apparent that if she intended to stay in Underland she'd need to sort herself out, "And what of Tarrant?"

"He's busy as always, holding tea every other hour and making hats in his workshop," Nivens replied, cringing: he and Tarrant were not such close friends, "Perhaps I could point you in the direction of his workplace?"

"No, it's fine," Alice replied, the silence falling uneasily around her as Nivens sighed and hopped away in search of Mirana.

Alice continued to stand there, searching for answers in the panes of glass before her, her hands tucked behind her back, her mind lost in thought. If there was any who could help her, it was Tarrant. Hatter was one of her oldest friends in Underland, he knew much and did not judge-certainly he would be of some help. She regretted not taking up Nivens offer to escort her to Tarrant's workshop. She didn't even know why she rejected the offer, then she realized that it was because she was still running from her emotions. Alice laughed quietly to herself, she found it slightly amusing that she'd been so busy running, and hiding, from her emotions that she come in a clean circle to where they'd begun.

Behind her Mirana silently entered, she too trying to banish her thoughts, as she searched for Nivens-having heard he was looking for her. She stopped and stared at the woman standing further into the throne room, observing tenderly how the light hit Alice and created a golden halo around her mane of hair. Mirana shook the thought from her mind easily, stunned by too many things. She picked up her dresses edge and hurried toward Alice with silent ease.

"Alice," Mirana breathed, standing behind the woman a ways, "You're back."


	3. Falling Again

_**A/N:**_ What? Another chapter? How can this be? What's with all the femmeslash warnings? Nothings happened yet! **hits fake author with frying pan** There will be femmeslash eventually, say, three-maybe four-chapters. It'll be a little, but really, this story focuses around Mirana and Alice realizing and yada yada yada-JUST READ IT ALREADY!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Alice in Wonderland (2010).

**Warning:** contains; femmeslash, suggestive themes and situations, violence, partial nudity, and a very disgruntled rabbit.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Falling Again.**

* * *

The two women walked alongside one another outside in the bright light of another cheery morning. Felix couldn't help but pick up on the hints, the awkward silences, the little shudders, the way Mirana would blush: it was evident that the queen more then just enjoyed her champions company. Though, Felix told himself, it was highly likely that Alice did not know what he knew despite that she, evidently, felt the same way. A situation he could use to his advantage he was sure, just one little move from him and she would be out of the way.

He did have to thank her though, if she hadn't entered the picture the other suitors wouldn't have left and it would've taken months to get rid of them. Unfortunately for her, his thanks would break her heart.

Felix had it all figured out, but he had to act quickly: if the feelings between Mirana and Alice were mutual, as he suspected, the probability of their coming together would gradually go up over time. Should Alice and Mirana become lovers, he would be unneeded and his chance to take over Underland would be smashed aside for another time.

It was a game of chess to him, Mirana was Alice's king and he was the dark opposition bent on separating them. On his own, Felix could do nothing to harm Alice-after all, she was _the_ Alice-but with Mirana, as his ignorant accomplice, he could. Then being the only suitor left he would have all the time he needed in order to garner her emotions. Of course, Felix did have a secondary course of action to take-a back up plan, and a great one at that. He chuckled to himself and headed back into his luxurious guest bedroom.

* * *

Mirana couldn't help but stifle a laugh as her champion blushed beside her, she brought her hand up to her mouth and couldn't help but wish it was Alice helping her stifle her laughter. Oh, but that didn't even make sense she knew and soon she too was blushing a light pink. She couldn't help but notice that Alice's skin looked much more healthy, nor could she help but notice how close the other girl was to the hedges...

_Pin her against the hedge, _**_do it_**_ now! You know you _**_want_**_ to!_Mirana's dark voice instructed, she shook it off-content for now simply watch her champion blush. The two walked, and continued to talk to one another in distant voices. The walked for hours, talking about various topics ranging from tea to books to recent on goings. All the while Mirana's dark voice screamed for her to kiss and bite and nip Alice, even just to grab her hand, it screamed at her to pin Alice to the hedges and the fountains they passed: but though Mirana was urged to, by herself, she ignored it. It wasn't proper for a queen to outwardly display affection in public, much less to a woman who wasn't her lover, nor was it proper for her to try and take advantage of Alice- no matter how much she wished too.

Alice on the other hand, was still debating the possibility of it all.

The two were so lost in conversation and their stroll, that they had walked three times, around the large hedge maze and castle gardens, before realizing that they were late for tea. This prompted a good laugh before they headed inside to one of the smaller chambers, normally they would have tea with Hater, Mally and the March Hare: but today was special, today was the day after Alice's return to Underland.

Before them a table had been set and freshly brewed tea was acquired shortly. Alice sipped her tea sparingly: feeling her grace (or lack there of) dwarfed by Mirana's. This did not go unnoticed by the older woman who's keen eyes seemed to bore into Alice.

"Your majesty?" Alice cautiously asked as she looked up from her tea to see that the woman was still staring at her.

"We've been over this many times Alice, it's fine for you to call me Mirana," Mirana replied with a fake little smile as she continued to ignore her impulses.

"How-Why are you looking for a king?" Alice asked, unsure of weather she had said what she meant in an understandable way.

_ "Would you rather me rule beside a queen?" _Mirana found herself wanting to say as she nearly spit her tea out, instead setting the cup down and looking at Alice as the other girl blushed a bright red, she whispered, "Tradition."

"But Iracebeth didn't have a king," Alice replied as her brow furrowed with thought.

"She did-she killed him-but she _had_ a king," Mirana replied with a twinge of sadness to her voice.

"Oh," Alice replied shortly, as she twiddled her fingers to keep them busy, "But do-but, um, do..." She faltered and faded, "Do you want a king -er- partner?"

"Yes," Mirana responded, her eyes shining lightly with a playful kind of darkness, "Very much so," She looked away as Alice looked up from her fingers again, "But it isn't about what I want."

"Your doing it for Underland?" Alice asked, always so full of questions, "Why?"

"Underland needs a balanced throne," Mirana replied, trying to explain, "As long as I wait it won't have a balanced throne-but if I start looking at potential lovers, then tradition and balance will be upheld and maintained," Mirana lied, knowing full well that her decision to wed had been due to the pressure put upon her by Nivens and all of Underland.

"I don't understand," Alice said, knowing full well she was making Mirana nervous, "Why are you so willing to do this even if it makes you unhappy?"

"If it will make Underland happy, then I will be happy enough," Mirana stated rather dryly, knowing that what she said was only half true.

"You're their queen Mirana! And you're a great ruler! You deserve to be happy, and I think your subjects would agree," Alice replied loudly, about to continue when the clock chimed and Mirana cut her off.

"I'm sorry my champion, we'll continue this later," The woman said sadly as they both rose from their seats, leaving in opposite directions.

Both felt horrid, both wished to continue their _conversation_ but both had other engagements which they needed to fulfill. For Mirana it was her talk with the trees which she was headed for, when her sister had ruled and battle had been the only thing on her mind she hadn't the time to speak with the trees-now that she ruled, she made it a priority to speak with them everyday after tea, and today was no different. Mirana hastened her pace, in addition to wanting to speak to the trees, she had to meet her remaining suitor prior to supper.

Alice, on the other hand, was headed toward Tarrant's workshop. She'd asked to meet him after tea and he'd readily agreed. She couldn't help but feel perfectly horrible about what she said to Mirana-she just wanted to do what was right for Underland. On the other hand, Alice reasoned, Mirana deserved happiness and she didn't seem happy. She asked herself if perhaps she was the reason that the queen was unhappy, perhaps her return upset Mirana. She shook it off as she walked, Mirana wasn't one to become upset over people-or so it seemed to her. However, it is not so. Though it was unspoken, it was clear to all around: both were falling again, harder and faster then before.

In the case of Alice, she had not yet come to realize that it was only natural-she pushed away at the feelings vigorously, and came up with all manners of excuses to make herself believe it wasn't happening.

_"Iracebeth said it herself,"_ She'd tell herself, _"Mirana can make anyone fall in love with her-even the furniture!" _But then the little voice of reason in the back of her mind would speak up, _"This is different then that sort of endearment,"_ On and on the argument would go: stopping only when Alice was spoken to or when Mirana passed by.

As for Mirana, the seemingly innocent white queen, the matter was more of not wanting to hurt Alice or disappoint Underland. She had the urge to kiss her champion many thousands of times every afternoon, her heart would flutter and beat faster when Alice came within a few inches of her. Though Mirana knew that the feeling was only growing, she could not pull herself away-no matter how many dark thoughts or primal urges crept their way into her mind.

To those around them, even then, it was almost obvious at times what was happening. Some wondered if Alice would ever admit it, others pondered what was going through the white queen's mind: many simply wanted them to admit it and put an end to the suitor madness. Tarrant, working in his little corner of the palace, was one of those whom suspected what was happening. He didn't mind it a bit: love was love. In his opinion, there was no one better suited to love Mirana then Alice was. He wasn't surprised when Alice burst in, looking as if she was close to tears. Evidentally, she'd been thinking on her way to his workshop-a dangerous habit: thinking.


	4. Rain Under the Gardens

**_A/N: _**New chapter, hurray! I update this a lot, hmm... ponders... Eh. I'm impatient.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alice in Wonderland (2010) rub it in why don't cha!

**Warning:** contains; femmeslash, suggestive themes and situations, violence, partial nudity, and very disgruntled rabbit.

**

* * *

**** Rain Under the Gardens**

* * *

"Tarrant, do you love her majesty?" Alice asked, looking distressed, "As more then a friend of many years?"

"Yes, in fact..." Tarrant began, watching the edgy Alice wandering toward him, "I think of her as a sister of sorts."

"But-but," Alice let out as she came to stop beside him, taking a seat, her eyes looking even more _more_ then before.

"Thinking is a dangerous game-would you like some tea?" Hatter asked brightly, pulling out a teapot from inside of a hat he'd been working on, normally that would garner at least a smile from Alice-it had the day before-today it was barely acknowledged.

"Is it possible for a woman to love another woman-as more then friends?" Alice asked, looking up from fiddling with her fingers to find Tarrant pouring tea into a cup, he held it out toward her, "No thank you."

"It's possible," Tarrant replied dully as he poured himself a cup of tea, "Are you sure you don't want any?"

"Yes, I'm sure I don't want any tea," Alice replied shakily as she felt a weight settle on her shoulders.

"A woman... Tell me Alice, does your heart flutter when they're near you?" Chessur asked, purring into her ear all the while as she nodded yes, "Do you shiver when they happen to touch your hand or skin?" Another nod yes from Alice, "Do they wrench you from your thoughts with their mere presence?" Yet another nod came from Alice as she remembered the morning before when Mirana had woken her from thought so easily.

"Is every moment spent with them like a thousand spent making hats?" Tarrant asked, a slightly worried look in his mad eyes as he sipped his tea.

"Yes," Alice replied, understanding what Tarrant meant but not quiet grasping where the conversation was heading.

"Oh dear," Tarrant replied, setting his tea down, looking at Chessur, "It's worse then we thought."

"Your in love Alice," Chessur began with a light laugh to his voice, his tail brushing up against Alice's cheek.

"You really are insane," Alice mummered after a few seconds, "I am not in love!"

"With the white queen no less," Chessur continued absently from where he was floating above them, "It's rather obvious actually-you'd have to be half mad not to notice!"

"I am not in love!" Alice replied, more firmly then before though she knew what she said was untrue, "It's impossible."

"_Impossible_," Tarrant hissed at the word, he quickly jumped up to stand upon his work table, "You once thought it was _impossible_ to slay the Jabberwocky-but you did!"

"We're talking about Mirana! Even if I did love her, which I'm not saying I do, then who's to say she would love me back? Why would she?" Alice asked, anger tinting her voice before despair, "I'm just-just Alice! And she's a queen! How could she-why would she-ever love me?"

"Love is a complicated thing Alice," Chessur mused, his grin growing ever wider, "Just like her majesty. You won't know until you ask."

"It would be fine if I love her, right Hatter?" Alice asked, her brow knit, hope fluttering in her eyes needing reassurance from her dear friend.

"This is Underland at peace! Everything is fez and bonnet!" Hatter replied wildly as he sat back down and went back to sipping his tea.

Alice simply stared at him, then she looked up at Chess-who was disappearing-thinking her troublesome thoughts. Her mouth felt dry but her hands were shaking too much to even have a hope of grasping the tea cup before her for long enough to sip. She thought it over for a minute or two. If it _was_ possible for a woman to love another woman, and _nothing _was impossible in Underland, then she needed to tell Mirana how she felt-even if her affections were unreturned. Her heart soared for a moment before it fluttered to a stop at the thought, what if Mirana didn't feel the same way about her? Would it be worth it? It would. The simple answer rang clear as a bell, throughout her mind.

"Thank you for the tea and chat," Alice said to Hatter as she stood, "Regrettably, I have to leave."

"Don't be late for supper," Hatter replied as Alice hurried to the door and left.

* * *

Felix stared out the library window, watching the queen as storm clouds crossed the distant horizon. He was not supposed to be in the library, any of the other two in the castle yes, but not this one. It was Mirana's private library and none were allowed in it without her permission. Yet Felix had found it a simple task to enter the small room, all he had to do was take care of the guards and that was a task any could accomplish with the proper training.

The simple answer as to why Mirana's library was guarded was for this library contained the books of dominion, powerful things-those books-as well as several other books of lesser importance including one entailing all of her many vows. Felix had come in search of the four books of dominion, needing only the darker volumes. After entering the library he found that a simple task. The books were in plain sight, each contained in their own case, each case blackened and sealed with strong magic-not strong enough to keep him out however. It seemed Mirana was too afraid to place a stronger seal on the cases, pitiful.

Finding what he desired in the books was a tougher challenge, but easily done and when he had what he wanted he wrote it down and stuck it in his pocket for safe keeping. Then he replaced the books to their previous locations, not even bothering to close the cases-it wouldn't matter, his plan would come to fruit before any were any the wiser to his true nature. Finished watching the white queen, and gathering what he needed, Felix left the library satisfied that soon to pass events would simplify his take over. Unknown to him, Mallymkun had seen him exit the library and fetched Hatter to help her wake the guards and examine the situation.

* * *

Mirana heard thunder rolling in the distance and watched as several small storm clouds forwarded the noise. She excused herself from her conversation with one of the trees and began to head toward the castle and shelter. There hadn't been any rain bearing clouds in the sky earlier, but she supposed that strong winds had brought them in quickly. Her hands pulled up the hem of her dress. Her feet pattered gently against the rain anticipating ground beneath her, as she ran. Mirana watched when drops of rain began to hit the ground upon her entering the castle gardens. The expanse of the gardens was far reaching and she knew that the rain would only pick up speed, and so she sought shelter under the boughs of a weepy looking tree. The tree, thankfully, was very happy to help her and kindly sheltered her from the rain with it's branches and leaves. As it was Mirana was still dampened and chilled, but grateful. She stiffened as she heard someone calling her name, she looked and saw her champion running through the rain sieged gardens in search of her.

"Alice!" Mirana called out from under a tree, she beckoned to the woman as the branches of the tree parted, "Step quickly-you'll catch cold!"

"Mirana! The entire castle has been looking for you!" Alice stated rather quickly as she stood before the white queen, rubbing her wet arms in hopes of keeping the shivers at bay, "What're you doing out here?"

"You're shivering dear!" Mirana exclaimed, finding herself unable to resist the urge to pull her champion into a tight embrace, not caring if she got wet, "I was out speaking to the trees, what you're doing out here is what I'd like to know."

"Looking for you," Alice replied breathily, finding herself returning the queens embrace, her arms wrapping around the other woman's waist, her mind turning to mush, "I-I..."

"What is it Alice?" Mirana asked, breathing in the girl's scent and memorizing the way Alice's blue, blue dress fell over her form, her heart fluttering with anticipation as she bottled her urges and hope.

"The rain's stopping," Alice replied in a choke, unable to say what she'd wanted.

"Oh," Mirana replied, mildly disappointed, pulling away and looking out from under the branches, "You're right. Come, let's get you out of those clothes-before you do catch a cold."

Alice nodded, a fierce crimson blush coming to her face, causing Mirana to smile lightly as she contained a laugh. The two stepped out from under the tree, walking side by side as they had earlier on in the day, both soaked to varying degrees and chilled by the rough winds which had seemed so gentle earlier. Their argument of earlier completely forgotten for the moment. Little snippets of chat passed between them on the lengthy walk to the nearest entrance, mainly the two talked of the bizarre weather turn of weather. With the rain clouds retreating into the distance, the setting sun was soon to show in all it's glory. Bring light, color and heat to the chilled gardens and it's wanderers. None suspected the storm following the setting sun's last rays.

* * *

**_Fake Author: _**This is boring! Can't they just kiss already?

_**Author:**_ Can it you! You wanted me beheaded! This is more supposed to be fluff then a hardcore make-out session between Mirana and Alice, filled with sweet nothings and, er, other stuff! Also, thanks to everyone who's reviewed! Your encouragement is kind, and it's nice to know that people actually want to read more of this. Unfortunately I don't know when the next update will be, but it will probably be sometime early next week.


	5. Action and Reaction

_**A/N: **_I know I said this chapter would be up in the beginning of the week, well, random things happened so I wasn't able to write it up until recently. At least it's a bit longer, perhaps a bit more confusing-but closer to some actual Malice.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alice in Wonderland (2010) rub it in why don't cha!

**Warning:** contains; femmeslash, violence, sugestive themes and situations, partial nudity, and a _very_ disgruntled rabbit.

* * *

**Chapter: Of Action and Reaction. **

* * *

Inside Mirana stayed with the soaked girl, the two were finding their way toward the civil section of the palace-wherein towels and such things could be found to dry them. Happy laughter came from Mirana as Alice joked half-heartedly about Nivens, a joke which was sadly close to the truth. The queen found herself lost in Alice's eyes as the girl looked up to meet her gaze. Her stomach knotted, twisted and rolled as butterflies fluttered desperately about and a deep crimson blush came to her face as Alice smiled. Out of the corner of her eye, Mirana spied Nivens hopping past at the intersection down the hall-she panicked, knowing Nivens was looking for her and not willing to leave her champion until she was certain the woman was out of her wet clothes, and into dry ones. The queen then quickly threw open a nearby door and pushed herself and Alice into the small space before closing the door as Nivens retreated and headed down the hall. Alice giggled for a moment before realizing exactly how close to Mirana she was, she, like Mirana, was desperately ignoring the howling will of attraction. Mirana shot Alice a peculiar look, effectively telling her to remain silent for the moment, her eyes became far more loose and playful as Nivens was soon far past and she opened the closet door. Though neither said it, they enjoyed the close feeling of the closet.

"I feel like a child," Mirana said with a laugh as she and Underland's champion exited the closet and walked down the hall, arms linked, "Running from the rabbit after neglecting school work."

"I couldn't agree more," Alice replied, her own laugh not far behind, completely understanding Mirana's smilie.

* * *

Nivens hopped about rather worriedly, but with a hint of anger behind his eyes. It was unlike her majesty to be late for anything unless something was wrong, she had been in the presence of Alice lately so it was likely that the two were out and Alice's delinquent ways were rubbing off on the woman, however it was equally likely that Mirana had been caught in the rain as many of the guards suspected-whatever the reason: Mirana was late for her meeting with Felix. Such a nice young chap, or so Nivens remarked to himself, yet it was so highly unlikely that the boy would obtain Mirana's affection-what with Alice around to intimidate the younger man with her prowess and intimacy with the queen. Alice, as much as he loved the girl, she was troublesome. She pulled Mirana away from things, drove away many of the suitors with her mere presence (of that however he had mixed feelings about), and seemed rather protective of Mirana-as was shone by her immediate dislike of Felix. It was good, and yet bad. He, like most of the castle staff, wished for Alice to appeal to Mirana-not only for the queens happiness-but to end the suitor madness. Underland needed a king, tradition mandated it, but a King_sleigh_ would do just fine if it made their queen happy. Nivens tsked to himself as he hopped to a stop, Mirana was too hard on herself sometimes-he, being her advisor, knew that to be true-and he let her! It was his job to keep her on time and imprisoned in her work but he himself wanted her happiness- a happy queen made for a golden rule, and if gaining that meant breaking a few rules... He started hopping again, perhaps he'd let her tardiness and self-imposed schedule let it slide for now-Felix could wait, as much as it pained Nivens to say it. Mirana wouldn't be happy with him for it, but he was often dissatisfied with her working herself to hard or spacing out when she needed to be working hard. Lately that had been all the time, Mirana had been slipping. Nivens hopped around another corner, hoping silently that either Alice or Felix-anyone respectable really-could change that for Underland's dear queen.

* * *

Elsewhere in the grand expanse of the castle, Hatter, Mally and Chessur were on a mission of sorts. At first Hatter had thought little Mallymkun had come for late tea and a story or two, but when Chessur collaborated her tale-for it seemed the cat had been chasing the mouse in a rousing game-he bolted upright and agreed that something must be done-Right after tea. Tea hadn't lasted very long though, normally they sat and sipped for an hour at least, but today they finished within fifteen minutes-anticipation swelling in the chest of Mally, and boredom dwelling within the calm Chessur.

It _was_ an adventure after all, though it did seem to be more of a thin mystery. At the least Mally hoped to be able to rub it in to Nivens-whom really did seem to hope the suitor would win the affections of the queen-at the most she thought she'd be allowed to pluck out the suitor's heart and parade her trophy about. No. Mirana would never allow that, no matter how vile and loathsome and _evil_ the man turned out to be.

None at the table had ever truly trusted Felix, least of all Chessur and Hatter. Chess had never liked the man, and Hatter figured he was no good when they saw that he still pursued the queen even after Alice returned and it became apparent that the bond between her and Mirana was growing stronger and transforming into another sort of bond-the type of which, perhaps, had been there all along trapped under the mask of innocent friendship. As for Chessur's apparent loathing of Felix, it seemed to have root in that Felix was a cat name and that any with that name were too smart for their own good. Chessur had pegged him though, it seemed Felix was ambitious to a dangerous point.

As soon as tea was over with, the group strode forth through the bowls of the castle and over to Mirana's quarters. Intent on discovering what Felix had been doing in the queens library. Mally sat upon Hatter's shoulder, her needle at the ready should the scoundrel show himself upon the turning of a corner. Hatter's eyes bore into the walls, an intense gaze of confusion and anger-who, sane or otherwise, with Iracebeth excluded, would want to hurt or cross Mirana? Chessur drearily floated ahead, rolling about and whispering words of madness as he encourage the infuriated Hatter to continue forth rather then stop to ponder. Upon reaching the library Chess was quick to state that the guards were under magical influence, kin to that which Mirana practiced-but with a darker spin. While Mirana choose to help people sleep when they needed it, this sleep was forced. None of the small group knew what to do, so they dragged the bodies into the library with them and entered themselves-hoping the men would awaken after they left and Mirana would not be needed until later. As Hatter looked at the clock, he paled mildly-it was well known that the queen was to be meeting Felix soon, and he hoped Alice could hold her off and bring her happiness enough to get her through the sure to be rough waters of the near future.

* * *

Mirana peeked into the other room, where Alice dressed, blushing fiercely as she spied the woman throwing on a discarded shirt. She backed away from the door, wanting very much to give in and watch Alice dress. Mirana paced, the clear image smoldering in her mind. The pale skin of Alice's back, the minor slope to the center where her spine was, the way her hair looked falling over the pale bare skin in waves and-her thoughts were interrupted by Alice's exiting the laundry room of the castle. Mirana was stunned: Alice even looked ravishing in a pair of Tarrant's old trousers and a servants loose fitting shirt.

"Yes?" Mirana's champion asked after a few seconds of silence, her dripping wet dress in one hand, her other pushing away large, wet strands of her tangled hair.

"We'd best get you a healing drought and proper clothing before Nivens sees you," Mirana mumbled quite blankly, fearing that Alice had caught cold from the rain shower of earlier-storms in Underland were notorious for being abnormal in such ways as that-still shocked by the beauty before her.

In her blue dress Alice had looked too good for words, and after the rain had soaked and chilled her Mirana had to refrain from looking below the woman's neck for fear that her eyes would linger more then usual. Still damp looking, but in a set of dry clothes, Alice looked many things. Her wild mane gave her a certain dangerous appeal, but when one looked at what she was wearing and how she was standing, the girl looked rather adorable. It was the figure beneath the clothing which Mirana found herself stunned by. The queen shook her head to clear it, it was not proper to think such things as she was.

"Proper clothing? I should think this is fine your majesty, considering I have nothing else to wear: I wasn't exactly expecting to be taking another trip to Underland," Alice explained, wondering why Mirana seemed so distant and so concerned about her being sick, which she thought she wasn't: but that was Mirana, looking out for people and trying to please everyone and everything-it was one of the traits Alice liked best about her.

"Alright Alice I see your point," Mirana replied, chewing her tongue and biting her cheek, _"I wouldn't mind seeing you walk about nude though..."_ She bit down too hard and began to taste blood, the woman berated herself for thinking such vulgar thoughts, she spoke again, "You could always borrow something of mine, I'm sure there's something you'll like."

_"I'd like you," _Alice found herself thinking as she shifted from one foot to another, it was getting tiresome to keep her emotions for the woman bottled up-but she simply wasn't sure when was a good time, and felt that soon the opportunity would arise, "Perhaps."

"A-Alice," Mirana started as the girl walked past her, she turned back to look at the queen nodding as if to say 'yes, go on', the words Mirana wanted to say vanished from her mind, "I never thanked you for coming out to retrieve me-you didn't have to, and yet-yet you did," She muttered, her voice softening all the while becoming ever more airy, "Why?"

"Is there a reason I shouldn't have?" Alice retorted, a playful feral gleam in her eyes, she coughed and cleared her throat-which surprisingly hurt then, "Perhaps you were right-maybe I do need some medication, as a preemptive since I'm not sick."

"Alright," Mirana replied airily, a feral gleam matching Alice's crept into her eyes, "We should head to the kitchens then, but first, tell me Alice-why do you feel you aren't sick?"

"Is there any reason I should feel sick?" Alice replied somewhat hoarsely, realizing that the queen was playing with her-if it was friendly or more she could not tell.

"Rain here is not the same as in Aboveland," Mirana replied as she led the worsening Alice to the kitchen, their hands mingling for a second before parting gingerly, where she began to brew a potion, "Nor is disease. A shallow rain can bring all manners of fast setting illness."

"Why aren't you sick then?" Alice asked, watching as Mirana finished gathering the needed ingredients, in the back of her mind noting that Mirana's hands were warm.

"Are you sure I'm not?" Mirana replied before setting to work, "A pinch of dried mouse liver, two pieces of eight, a dash of daffodil pollen, one severed frogs leg..." Alice watched in amazement as Mirana went through the ingredients and was soon finished with the potion, it was light in color- almost a grayish white, "Blow," She said simply, holding out a wooden spoon as she had once before, this time taking a sip after Alice had, "Not a particularly bad cold, thankfully, but a cold none the less."

"You were sick?" Alice asked, confused, her symptoms starting to clear up rapidly.

"Yes," Mirana replied simply as she removed the rest of the potion from the container and poured the liquid into a little bottle nearby-labeling it quickly before turning back to Alice, "Fever."

"I'm sorry," Alice said sincerely, worried for the still rain dampened queen, "I didn't notice."

"It's fine, really," Mirana replied, looking over at Alice for a moment before heading for the door, "I'm the one who should be sorry," she glanced at a nearby clock, "I'm late, I must go-Alice, dear, please do come by my room later-we'll find you some other clothing to wear."

"Alright," Alice replied softly as she watched Mirana leave, she thought to herself, _"I really should've noticed that she was sick! Well... It does no good to dwell on the past. Perhaps later I can tell her of my feelings-she'll understand-I hope."_

* * *

Hatter glanced at the containment cases, so carelessly left open by Felix. There was a reason Mirana kept the books contained: knowledge was a weapon. It was rumored that even just a peek into the dark volumes could send the average man spiraling into dangerous, irreversible, insanity. Tarrant was tempted to see what would happen if he-already rather insane-peeked, but he knew Mirana would never forgive him if he did-she would never forgive any of them if they peeked-so all they could do was speculate. It was clear that Felix had been reading the darker volumes, what sort of magics he'd absorbed and planned to use-what sort combined both light and dark-they did not know.

Clearly a chat with Mirana was long over due, but the group found themselves reading all of Mirana's vows-written neatly in one rather large book-awestruck that someone would limit themselves so much. All of Underland knew that Mirana practiced the healing arts-the lighter of one of the volumes-but many of vows seemed to be in prevention of her using the darker side of the art, or even coming close to it; necromancy, death bearing potions, summoning enchantments of a dark nature. When applied to the white queen, it became evident that she was trying to prevent some dark power from using her to control Underland and hurt it's inhabitants.

Thoughts beat at Hatter's mad mind, was work all Mirana thought of? No. It couldn't be. Not when Alice was around, that was clear. Mally found herself sick to her stomach, how could one make a vow of peace? What would adventuring be like after that? Poor woman, poor queen. Chess was the only unsurprised by the turn of events, it did not surprise him to see all of Mirana's vows-though some were funnier then others and caused him to laugh-nothing truly surprised Cheshire. His mind was pondering just how open and exposed the queen was at the moment, though her champion had returned it was clear that there was a slight unease between the two caused by their obviously mutual affections. Had Alice not returned, the queen would be left even more open for Felix's pending attack-whatever sort it was-on the crown. But the minor rift, the distracted air between the two, it was complicating. On one hand it was probably aiding Felix in his quest, on the other hand it was positive: the likelihood of Alice foiling Felix's attempts was sure to bring to surface the feelings between the two. However, depending on what Felix did, Alice might fall with the rest and Underland was then sure to be lost to the hand of Felix. Dilemmas, dilemmas. Such situations, so many... It also came to his attention that this late in the game with Felix, there was little Mirana could possibly do, more with them by her side, and far less that they could do by themselves other then expose him. Chessur, for once confused, allowed a grin to break over his face and for himself to disappear into thin air as the passing Tweedles entered the library with questions and arguments surging therein as Chessur escaped down the hall-his intentions unclear even to him.

* * *

Nearby, Alice was busy heading toward Mirana's chambers. In the few minutes of separation she had come to the conclusion that soon wasn't soon enough and hopefully the queen would be in a position to listen. After their parting she'd headed back to her own chambers and dried her hair as best she could with a towel, scarcely brushing through it before emotion over took her and she headed off to find Mirana. Alice's heart beat faster, swelling as the butterflies in her stomach bubbled happily-it was good to know that soon her emotions would be free, that no matter what at least Chessur and Hatter would accept her, and that perhaps there was a chance. At the end of the hall, she turned, running into Nivens.

"Oh! A-Alice! It's you!" He exclaimed as he looked up at her curiously, mild agitation in his eyes, "Why are you wearing such-such degrading clothing! Armor or dress-even naked-but wearing a servants trousers! For shame!"

"No Nivens," Alice tried to explain, her voice cracking, "I didn't have anything else!"

"Ah!" Nivens exclaimed once more as Alice realized how it must seem, _"Perhaps Alice is __not__ the one for her majesty and we've been wrong all along."_

"Nivens I-oh dear! How to explain!" Alice muttered as she thought for a moment before stating the truth quickly but not very confidently, "It rained and her majesty was worried, but I didn't have anything other then that one dress to wear-so we found these clothes in the laundry room and she told me to where them until later when I was supposed to come to her room-but she didn't say when and I'm so impatient, so I decided to visit her now and-and!"

"Be dressed properly?" Nivens finished for Alice, relieved, _"Then again, perhaps Alice is-will be-the one to reach her majesty's heart,"_ he continued, "Unfortunately, her majesty is in a meeting with young Felix at the moment-could it possibly wait another moment?" Nivens continued as Alice nodded no.

"Being dressed properly can wait but..." The girl trailed off and Nivens' eyes softened, _"If I wait much longer I'll loose my confidence that it'll be fine no matter the outcome."_

"Well," Nivens replied, with a sigh, turning about and beginning to hop down the hall, "It can't hurt to let you into one of the drawing rooms before her chamber."

"Thank you Nivens," Alice replied sincerely as she followed him and was soon admitted to one of the mentioned rooms to wait, it seemed her majesty and Felix had retired to one of the other rooms-most certainly not Mirana's room, or so Alice thought.

Inside Mirana was busy bandaging up Felix's hand, somehow, during the time he was waiting for her the man had cut his hand. Normally she would brew a healing drought for her patient, but he refused against it for some reason. She didn't particularly like that Felix had followed her into her chambers, but there wasn't much she could do without seeming rude now that he was in and being treated. Mirana had originally hoped to politely turn the suitor down and wait for Alice, but she supposed she had time to humor Felix. She couldn't shake that there was something dark about him, something very dark and foul but she supposed that had to do with her feelings toward his very presence. Though the queen would not admit it to Nivens, she was tired of the many suitors-happy that most had left, and happier that Nivens had arranged for all to approach at the same time, delighted that the people of Underland wished her only happiness with her king-but wished to tell Alice how she felt, and hope that it turned out well. She knew that after her sister, Underland deserved a queen willing to go to any length to please them and so Mirana tried-but her heart desired what it did, and none could change that. Mirana sighed and loosened the bindings on Felix's hand, realizing they were too tight, it wasn't good to dwell on the confusion of her life when tending wounds. The suitor looked up at her with mocking blue eyes a shine.

"Thoughts troubling you?" He asked, his icy voice cutting the silence-Mirana was unsure if she was simply imagining the cruel tone to his voice.

"Perhaps," She replied gingerly, a frown wavering on her lips, as she finished rewrapping his palm-how had he cut it again? She did not remember, "Finished," The queen continued, "It would be pleasurable if you left and we continued this-this _conversation_ after supper."

"Ah! But it would not be right for me to leave you to your thoughts when they seem to be causing you much pain!" Felix replied, the iced edge to his voice fading to warmth-Mirana was assured she had been imagining things-he continued, "Underland would do anything for you, and so too shall I-I shall make you smile, genuinely, before I leave your chambers. In making you smile I shall banish those unpure thoughts."

"That is very kind Felix, but I must insist that you go," Mirana warned, not noticing as the door to her room became ajar, mild anger coming to mind to be banished: her thoughts of Alice would not be banished so simply as Felix seemed to think.

"If that will be the case then humor me in my quest and smile," Felix teased lightly, kneeling as he noticed the woman watching through the crack of the door-now was the moment to set in motion the chain of dominos, a moment to shape what was to come-light or dark, it all hinged upon this moment and so Felix knelt and turned so his back was to Alice and the door.

"My dear man-must I reiterate once more? Leave, at once if you will," Mirana stated, anger biting at the edge as she maintained calm, a fake smile upon her face and her eyes gleaming, _"Why doesn't he see that I'm not interested? Poor boy! I don't want to hurt him, but he is being so-so rude and imposing! It is not his place! Wait... is that Alice by the door?"_ Her eyes caught on the fleeing girl, Mirana shouted as she stood and stepped toward the door-confused as to what was happening-she called out, "Alice! Wait!"

The damage was done, however, as Felix had taken the upper hand and won the battle. Alice-the one being who could stop his take over-was fleeing and likely to never return. Mirana was alone and unprotected, she would be putty in his hands as emotions took over.

"I must insist you not go after her," Felix explained as he moved behind the confused and hurt queen, drawing a short knife from his pocket, grabbing her by the waist and raising his knife to her neck, he purred, "It might be... detrimental to your health... dear." He savored the feeling of power and control as Mirana shook and paled before him, he continued to whisper into her ear, "Don't call the guard-you'll only lead to their deaths. Don't even scream-I'd rather not have to kill you, you're more valuable alive."

Mirana was too stunned to react, her face paling as much as one so naturally pale could. A slight tremor racked her form. What had she just done? With one little action she had driven Alice away. The look in the girl's eye-the look of hurt, it shattered the queen. If only she had told the girl how she felt. If only she knew weather the look was caused by feelings for her or for Felix. Tears slowly began to roll down her face, within the grasp of the grinning Felix, she was powerless to wipe away the tears. No matter how much she willed them, the tears would not stop falling: the pain would not abate. Behind her, Felix snickered-relishing every moment of her pain.

* * *

**Fake Author:** still no kissing? Come on! They were in a fracking closet with each other! I think it would-*hit with frying pan*

**Author:** shut it Fakey! -spoiler alert- Two chapters at the most until we see a little kiss, and Mirana's super caring side, and Alice's horrible patient side... hmm... spoilers... -spoiler alert over- Anyway! Next chapter up some time soon! School, unfortunately, starts on Wednesday next week and I have to gather my junk up and put it in my locker before then, for some reason I have classes of opposite sides of the school this year so it'll be up, down, up, down all day long. Grr... Again: next chapter up some time soon!


	6. Dirdir Roots

_**A/N: **_Aw... it's short... little chapter... Next chapter will be longer I promise, and it'll probably be up soon... ish... No promises...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alice in Wonderland (2010) *sniffle* *sniffle* I'm not crying! I swear, it's just allergies...

**Warning:** contains; femmeslash, violence, sugestive themes and situations, partial nudity, and a _very_ disgruntled rabbit.

* * *

**Chapter: Dirdir Roots **

* * *

Run. Run. Run. Run. Air burned in her lungs as she flew from the castle, flew from the grounds and ran from her pain as tears burned in rivers down her face. Poor little Alice. Poor little champion-so badly hurt by Felix's capture of her queen's heart. It was only after she was pitched and thrown to the ground by a tree root in the path, that she finally came to a stop. Alice's sobs racked her body, the tears made puddles in the already rain damped ground. She curled up against a tree and let her tears fall freely.

"Why does she torment me so?" Alice wondered aloud between her childish sobs, "Why can I not be h-happy for-for her?" Her chest hurt from three things: the third being her uncontrollable sobbing, the second her run, and the first and most notable being caused by Mirana's engagement to Felix... or so she thought, she would not know the falsehood of what had just been seen for some time to come.

Night, which had been falling for some time, quickly descended around the sobbing girl-bringing harsh rain with it. Only when the rain started to pour down around her that Alice began to notice it. Her only response was to back further into the roots of the Dirdir tree behind her, letting the majority of the rain wash over her and hid her tears.

"I should've told her!" She berated herself, sadness twinging her voice as it was drowned out by the patter of rain and boom of thunder, "I could've-I could've-I could've... there's nothing I can do if she loves that man. I'm not good enough, I'll never be good enough and should just leave it at that." Alice said sadly, letting the rain wash over her as she found herself drawn toward sleep-led by exhaustion.

That night she dreamt of the rain, which beat so mercilessly around her, she dreamt of the brief moments spent with Mirana in the gardens-and again in the closet. Alice remembered the sweet, slightly spicy, smell to the queen as she was embraced against the cold. Her mind was then tormented by the thought that she had never paid enough attention to Mirana, that perhaps if she had she would've realized sooner that the woman was already in love.

Rays of light broke the clouds of torment early in the morning, making her sub-conscious mind realize that there was nothing the queen had said or done to lead Alice to believe her to be in love with Felix. In fact quite the opposite, the woman had always taken time to speak to Alice. The first day Alice was back soon wove itself into her dreaming mind. The way Mirana had been so surprised, had dropped most everything-meetings of great importance included-and spent the day catching up with Alice alongside their other friends. Her second day back, the day which had just passed to night and new morning, the woman had spent her entire morning beside Alice-even gone late to her few meetings and obligations. Alice knew, subconsciously, that almost nothing-almost no one-could tare Mirana away from her obligations as the queen and herself.

When morning finally broke, freeing all of Underland of the dark storm clouds of the night, Alice awoke groggy, soaked and sore. Her dreams and there lessons were quickly forgotten, only the smallest scraps of which being pushed to the very back of her mind. She stood and stretched, at first confused about her location, before remembering what had happened after seeing Felix propose to Mirana the day before, and realizing she didn't know where she was. Mirana had said something about a forest beyond her little rows of trees. She'd also said something about magic, but Alice wasn't willing to remember exactly what Mirana had said. Every thought of her was still painful and rather confusing to say the least. After sorting out the kinks in her neck and back, the woman noticed dryly that she was covered in dirt and still wearing men's clothing. More concerned about where she was and weather the rain storm would have any side-effects on her, Alice tried to locate Marmoreal-to no avail. She was too far into the Dirdir forest to see anything but tree trunks and underbrush. Alice couldn't even locate the sun, as it was blocked out by the rich foliage above. It was a wonder to her that she'd become as soaked as she was considering how dense the canopy seemed to be. Not knowing where she was, she headed off along the worn path she'd been following in her run the day before. Alice didn't even realize that she was heading the wrong day until well past noon when she found herself in a large clearing with a rather large dark tree in the center. Surely that hadn't been there before.

* * *

In Marmoreal things had fallen to pieces. Soon after Alice had left and Mirana was captured, Felix had completed a spell of the most horrid nature. He set sleep upon all of the castle, Mirana included, and bundled the energy drain -of the heavy and dangerous magics- into a seal placed in the possession majesty. Slowly the seal would drain Mirana dry, continuing to build all the while. Until she died Felix would have run of the castle and Underland, for none dared to risk the queen's life by entering when Felix could so easily cut her throat, strike them down, or imprison them as well. None wanted for Mirana to die, however, but her only chance was for someone to catch Felix off guard and force him to tell them how to break the enchantment. A task easier said then done. Few knew the castle well enough to know where Mirana's chambers were, fewer of those could actually fight against Felix with even a glimmer of a chance at winning and even fewer still were those whom could break the enchantment safely-the numbers dwindled down to one: one being with the slightest hope of saving Mirana. All knew that Mirana would wish them to enter even if it meant her death: but none would hear of it.

Chessur, having escaped without knowing, was one of the former-not wishing Mirana's death in the slightest. Being the curious cat he was, he had followed young Alice into Mirana's chambers and pushed her door open-accidentally causing the two pain. Knowing that he shouldn't have been there, and rather worried for what Alice was going to do, rather then what Mirana would do, he followed the girl. Leaving the castle grounds and the range of the enchantment's casting. When the girl fell asleep at last, Chess returned-intending to sort out the issue by leading Mirana to the woman-to find that the entire castle slept under wake of forced sleep. Hatter, asleep beside Mally in the queen's library. The Tweedles slept near the door, back to back. Nivens was caught down the hall, sleeping on his feet. Mirana was one of the few residents sleeping on a bed, though it seemed more an accident-as if she'd been thrown down just before, one hand resting on her chest while the other was off to the side. The further Chess looked into the castle, the more sleeping beings he found. Each moment more dangerous then the last as Felix homed in upon him using magic and sent creatures of his own design to silence the Cheshire cat. And so Chess ran and hid, knowing that Underland's fate was apt to rest in the hands of Alice-whom he'd left, lost in the woods. With heavy paw, he exited the castle grounds and took shelter beneath a tree just beyond the gates-the vorpal sword in his possession. There was naught he could do but wait, in a highly disgruntled and rather serious fashion, as time slowly ticked by. Night bowing to day, when noon soon came to him to ere passing he began to grow restless and fearful. With Mirana things were far more complicated and dangerous-growing even more so with each passing moment.

With each passing moment, Mirana grew weaker and Alice drew closer to the truth and her queen. She'd turned back at the tree, and begun to make her way back to Marmoreal at noon, and was now nearing the entrance of the Dirdir forest at the beginning of night fall. For one shining moment it seemed that she could -would- return to Marmoreal, so close, but that was not to be. Alice stopped just shy, her thoughts plaguing her and ruining her happy mind. If she returned to Marmoreal... No. She knew it would happen eventually, just as she knew she'd likely have some explaining to do. Couldn't they just leave her be? Was that even a possibility? No. Just as it wasn't possible for her to continue to run and hide in the woods, it was not possible for her to return without there being questions asked. Knowing her mind would take some time to sort out, and that it was best she sort out her thoughts before hand: Alice took a seat on the large, tangled root of a tree. She started with the easiest and thought until the hardest. Such little questions, to which the answers were so important. Would she be happy for Mirana? Yes, perhaps, if the woman was happy with Felix. When asked, why had she run off: what would be her response? Of course, she would stand tall and say clearly that she was shocked, hurt and confused-of course she would also confess that she had feelings for Mirana, but only to her friends. She refused to tell Mirana, lest the kind woman feel guilty for something that was not her fault in the slightest. There was the matter of her, still growing, affection for the queen and how she should act. The simple solution was for her to act as before, no matter how hard it may be. As much as she'd tried to deny it, in Alice's mind there was now only one truth: Mirana was marrying Felix and had no, more then friendly, feelings for Alice. Such questions may seem so easy to others, even those of Underland may have found them simple enough to answer, but for the hungry, tired and confused Alice: these questions, and the many more unsaid, were some of the hardest she'd ever answered. So hard, in fact, that-despite her best effort to sort her thoughts out before dark-her thinking took her deep into the night. By the time she'd finished thinking and answering all the questions which so desperately needed to be answered, it made more sense to sleep under the trees a second night then try to return to Marmoreal.

One final question popped into her mind as she found herself drifting off to sleep-Did she love Mirana? The answer, so simple, and thought so purely in the dazed phase of half-sleep was: yes. Most assuredly yes. Simply yes. Only yes-no other words, which can be thought, were needed. Yes. There never was a more simple answer and never one more true then that of Alice's yes. That night she slept peacefully, her mind's thirst for answers quenched, her body unhappy but what is a body to a mind or anything to a soul in love-even if that love is unrequited as, Alice so foolishly thought her's, was?

* * *

**_Fake Author: _**There isn't gonna be any kissing in the next chapter is there? You know, you're seriously disappointing! If I weren't just a figment of your imagination, I'd kick your ass.

**_Author: _**How do you know there won't be kissing in the next chapter? Even I don't know if there will be ****spoiler alert**** or if I'll just put that cheesy little scene in the chapter after the next!


	7. Mirrors

_**A/N: **_Violence is never the answer... well, maybe... in this case... just make an exception... eh... anyway! It's another chapter! Hurray! Those with weak stomachs for violence (like Mirana) may want to skip... I dunno... from the section beginning with 'Alice took the armor' to the last four or five paragraphs or so. There isn't much violence, but there is blood, sort a sad chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alice in Wonderland (2010) but I do have it on my ipod *maniacal laugh*

**Warning:** contains; femmeslash, violence, sugestive themes and situations, partial nudity, and a _very_ disgruntled rabbit.

* * *

**Chapter: Mirrors**

* * *

Alice looked at Chessur inquisitively, as she approached him early that morning, wondering why the cat had a sword with him-wait, no, not any sword, she corrected herself, the _vorpal_ sword. She paled. Chessur appearing, anywhere, was nothing new, but with the vorpal sword, and just outside Marmoreal... It could only mean one thing, the one thing which she dreaded the most and shoved away into the dark recesses of her mind. Underland was in danger. Mirana had been captured. Marmoreal had fallen.

Chess knew the second Alice paled that the woman understood that Underland required her assistance once more. All he could do was hope the girl didn't run off to her death before he could explain the situation. His hopes were almost dashed as Alice's eyes lingered on the wing of the castle where Mirana was and she moved forward slightly-unsure, thinking still and battling the emotions swelling in her chest.

"Has she been?" Alice asked, fearing the answer, interrupted by Chess.

"Yes," Chessur replied, interrupting Alice.

"Is she-?" Alice choked, afraid to put words to the rest, _"Please, please be alive Mirana..."_

"She's alive Alice, but I don't know for how much longer." _A day or two I'd guess-longer if he kills some, but I don't know I'm not well versed in magic._

"Who?" _What bastard dares take her and harm such beauty rare and divine? Who do I kill?_

"Felix." _The blasted suitor, I never trusted him from the start-but my stupid mistakes may have very well helped lead to this... Madder then Hatter... _

"Hatter? Mally? Nivens? Tweedle? The rest of Marmoreal?" _Let them be alright as well, please?_

"Under the enchantment as well." _Unfortunately. I don't know why though, it's his and her magic meshed not her's and mine not mine and his._

"It's all my fault," Alice breathed, her eyes still lingering upon the castle before her, "If I had just stayed, then this wouldn't have come to be!"

"If you had stayed my dear," Chess began a smirk breaking on his lips, nudging her with the hilt of the vorpal blade, "Then Underland would have littler hope, and her majesty would most certainly die along with many others."

"Perhaps," Alice replied, her brow furrowing lightly as she took the vorpal blade into her hands again, a moment of silence passing, "How could... How could Felix do this to the one he loves?"

"Are you sure he loves her Alice? Are you sure she loves him? As far as I can tell -she would not leave the one she loves for any- and I believe, she loves," Chess said, grinning as his pointed one claw at the girl, "-you."

"I'm a fool," Alice replied simply as she started down the short hill they stood atop, "And I'm the worst sort, the sort who doesn't believe you when you say that." Her thoughts bubbled as she looked back at the castle, _"I've got to try, even-even if Chessur's words are untrue, I still know love her. I still love her, I always have, I've come to term with it many times, and Underland needs her. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll die, then I won't have to face the problems... then again that would probably hurt Mirana... Anyway I look at it, I have to face her or risk hurting her. No. No more lies. You can do this Alice-don't let your muchness go to waste! If not for Mirana, then for the others in Marmoreal, if not for them then for Underland if not for Underland then for Mirana again!"_

"You know it's true," Chess replied, breaking Alice from her train of thought, as he floated alongside the champion, "Your armor's in the throne room-I suggest you make your way there quickly and carefully."

"Chess," Alice called as he disappeared with a grin, she whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

"Ah, my fair queen, ravishing as always," Felix growled as he leaned over the limp body of Mirana, his hand trailing along her jaw and drawing an unpleasant shudder from the body which somehow knew, "It won't be long my dear-my warriors are traveling quickly, and once they arrive, well, you'll be... _obsolete_." He laughed, a short laugh, but wicked, his fingers played with the queens hair, an absent look came over his eyes, "For a while there, I thought I could actually love you-Alice helped change that, dear, as it was obvious you'd never love me when she was around... and the fact that she seems interested in you... well... Let's just say it put me back on track with take over and all." The man stood, taking a little dagger from his pocket, he looked at it, "I always planned on killing you, but now that victory is so close it tastes so bitter!-I wish you had tried. I really do. I tried so hard to gain you affection, that, for a moment, I thought I was in love with you! But you! You were so open about your feelings-you always held that strained look in your eyes, as if you were trying to refrain from doing something... impulsive... and possibly hurtful-but that was only around her," His voice became dangerous and low, a hiss just above a whisper, "Never around me! I wish you'd had to try and hide your inner demons around me, my dear: it would make killing you all that much sweeter. Alas," He played the knife over her cheek, never cutting her but letting the cool metal touch her in a sickening way, before turning and walking paces away, "You did not and my only regret is that your champion was driven away from the castle and out of Underland-" Felix stopped, turning, he looked at the body on the bed and sprinted to it-grabbing Mirana and holding her face roughly, "-Listen closely my dear-for I shall not repeat-Not even for you in your subdued state!-I regret, driving dear Alice so far away because I can't very well torture her if she isn't here! I would gladly wake you for that! For what more fitting an end is there then watching your loved one being killed before you? I'll wake you if that should happen-" He purred, "Your pain is so delightful, my dear, it's like honey to me-it'll be a shame when your gone, it's a shame you already are so close..." He stood, "Oh the delightfulness of your pain, if only you could've heard me these past few hours: if only you knew. I'm sure your heart would just-burst."

* * *

Alice took the armor as quickly and quietly as she could-ducking out of the throne room with the majority of it in her arms and the vorpal sword slung across her back in a makeshift scabbard of ripped clothing. Spying one of Felix's smaller guards, she hid in a supply closet. Taking the time to put her armor on, shivering at its cold touch and remembering how she'd been in a similar closet with Mirana.

_Mirana._ The mere thought of her froze Alice. _What if Mirana was already dead?_ No. No. She couldn't be. If she was Alice would force Felix to bring her back no matter the price. Underland needed Mirana and she needed Mirana-even if Mirana didn't need her for anything other then battling the bizarre obstacles which fate seemed to enjoy throwing at the other woman. She thought about it for a moment, perhaps fate was pushing them together-or perhaps apart. This was Underland after all. Alice shook the thought from her mind and finished donning her armor, stepping out into the hall and heading right. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest, going twice the speed of her pace. Blood thudded and rushed in her head in time with the beating of her heart. Nervous-the lack of Felix's guards was odd. Afraid-for Mirana, and her friend's, safety.

_"Mirana please be alive!"_ She repeated in her thoughts, over and over and over again.

Alice rounded a corner and quickly back paced to peer around it. Five. Five of Felix's minions crowding around the queen's library like hounds at a hunt, desperately scratching at the closed doors with half formed shadow claws. Her heart, amazingly, speed up as she caught sight of Felix and hate boiled in her blood. The man walked down the hall with a calm air about him, smiling at the tiny creatures of his creation.

"Patience, patience my little ones," He cooed in a sickening voice as he stopped beside the minions, "We can't have you growing up until we control Underland, and that won't happen until Mirana of Marmoreal is dead," Alice's heart skipped for a second before she went back to paying attention to Felix rather then her emotions-he patted the beasts on their odd heads and started walking back down the hall toward where he had just come from, under his breath he whispered, "It won't be long," Then he stopped again, looked back at the minions and waved his hand at them, "Back to work, you'll be fed later."

* * *

Alice clenched her jaw, the man infuriated her but there was nothing she could do with the multitude of guard minions surrounding him at the time. Now, though, she knew Mirana was alive-even if for not much longer. She watched as he disappeared into Mirana's chambers, then as the guards slowly moved from the door-heading back to their patrols in varying directions. Alice could hear two heading toward where she hid, a sicking slap to the sound of their clawed feet falling to meet the stone ground. All of Felix's minions were but a foot and a half in height, but all were clawed on hand and foot, and all were black as pitch with glaring white holes for eyes. As the two turned the corner, Alice lunged forward and struck one down as the other opened it's mouth wide in terror. Many rows of sharp glass teeth met Alice's eye, but soon the stunned creature was downed just as it's companion had been. She dragged the bodies into a nearby room, not caring where they were so long as it wasn't in plain sight. It was almost too obvious Felix had more then just five minions guarding the castle, it was also obvious that most rounded that corner at some point or another and so Alice lay in wait and killed many of them in a short amount of time. During the process of thinning Felix's numbers, Alice was hit many times by the sharp claws of the creatures, but most times they were deflected by the armor or caught in the chain mail to be hacked off. At some point in time, one's claws had caught in a small dent in the armor and ripped it open-slicing through her flesh in the process. The wounds were small-two claw marks on her left fore arm. Painful, but of no real concern to the impatient Alice. She cursed herself for not having brought her shield, having left it so carelessly in the closet in her hurry. Mirana could be dying, she told herself, and yet you stand and whittle down the numbers. She chewed her lip, on one hand premature exposure of herself could mean death for her and a loss of hope for Underland, on the other hand Mirana could die if she waited any longer. Decisions, decisions... which to choose? It was almost _too_ obvious to her, the former would have to be risked. She checked the hall before venturing out and down it, her stride of average length though a bit hurried as she made her way into Mirana's chambers. During the short walk she struck down yet another one of Felix's creatures, not even bothering to hide the broken body.

_"Mirana hold on!"_

Alice was quick and silent in her entering of Mirana's chambers, heading through the fore room and into the Queen's actual bed room. Her eyes caught first on the large window to her left, through it she could see a balcony and beyond that she saw many of Felix's beasts roaming. It was evident that there was no turning back, and so, Alice's eyes shone with not only their previous determination and focus-but an edge of something more-which was lost as she saw Mirana lying so precariously on the edge of her large bed. Alice strode to her, nearly dropping the vorpal blade in the process, and put her ear to the woman's chest. Relieved to hear the steady beating of her heart, rather confused when it sped up-As if Mirana knew it were her and not Felix. Unsure of what to do, having been expecting Felix to be in the room, Alice merely shifted Mirana onto the bed further. Her eyes lingered on the woman, noticing the abundance of hair which had fallen into Mirana's face in her moving, how Alice longed to reach forward and brush the strands back. She could not, however, as the doors opened the only sound of warning being the sound of muffled foot steps stopping. Felix entered in all his dastardly glory, behind him stood two bulky beasts-much like the smaller guards running about in the hall, but far larger-reinforcements. What scared Alice more then the two beasts being there, was knowing that the beasts were in fact messengers sent ahead to herald the main parties arrival. Felix made what appeared to be a mix between a growl and a shriek of pure terror.

"Get her!" He commanded, a finger wavering in the air as fear gripped him: for all his talk he was a coward.

The great beasts of darkness moved forward, double teaming Alice whom moved to protect her queen. She would not allow them to hurt Mirana. Never would that happen, in her mind it was clear: she would rather die then live to see them hurt her queen. Within seconds the first move was made and combat commenced when Alice swung her blade forward-biting deep into one of the shadow beasts arms. The creature grabbed her by the hand, crushing it in it's grasp, and threw her to the floor across the room. Thankfully the vorpal blade was still in her hand, unfortunately, Alice was almost sure that her right hand was broken. Still, she fought on, lunging and stabbing through the heart of one of the beasts when it came at her. She fought her way out from under it's body, only to be attacked by the other and barraged by a series of spells fired by Felix. A pattern soon came into combat, consisting of her lunging at the great battling beast, defending against it's strike, then evading Felix's spells. The pattern did not last long as her blade sank into the beast's left shoulder, sticking and giving the creature time to swing it's paw at her side. Hit. She was hit, and flung to the side like a rag. Shakily Alice stood, looking down at her side and never once dropping her blade-for she knew that, though it hurt more to stand without clutching the painful wound beneath her armor, if she dropped her sword she would not be able pick it up again. The claws of Felix's creature had torn through her armor, surprisingly enough, and left a rather nasty gash in her side. Her sword, however, had hit the beast in such a way that it's left arm was useless. Again Alice went at it, defending against hit and spell alike and striking at the beast-ultimately winning once the creature fell. Her victory over her two larger opponents was short lived as she felt woozy, there was no time to rest as Felix charged at her-drawing his little dagger and brandishing it at the poor champion. The woman had barely any time to react, throwing her arm before her face and protecting her chest, she screamed in pain as the thin blade cut through her chain mail and stuck. Alice threw Felix from her as best she could, slashing at him before gingerly taking the dagger out in one little movement before going back to attack Felix. She quickly cornered the man.

"Tell me how to help her-er-them!" She stated as her light headiness grew and the floor began to seemingly shift beneath her feet.

"Like you don't already know how!" Felix retorted, sliding past her and heading out through the door.

Alice followed, finding that he was already running down the hall clutching his arm. Her head felt peculiar and the floor continued to shift, this did not stop her from returning Felix's dagger to him with an ill placed throw-resulting with a thud as the dagger hit him in the shoulder. She scoffed, she'd been aiming for his leg. Horrible aim aside, Alice's hit did slow him down, though not enough to make her running after him worth while. Her groggy senses were starting to effect her logic, but she knew she had to help Mirana with or without Felix's knowledge. The next wobbly few minutes were spent with her heading to the kitchen, grabbing as many potions as she could carry and carrying them back to the queen's chambers to be tested as the cure for her unending sleep. When, after many minutes of testing, she could not find the cure-Alice simply looked down at the queen's sleeping form. Her vision blurred and it took her a moment to realize that it was tears blurring her vision and she was not slipping into slip just yet. Her logic was already more then half gone, and with her strength still draining and common sense beginning to dwindle, Alice simply stared. Mirana's face was paling, were that possible, becoming a sickly pale. Paler then ever. Even Alice knew that was not good. Her hand slipped forward and brushed a strand of hair from the woman's face. Anger, no, sadness swelled within her. How could one hurt Mirana? Confusion tore Alice apart. Should she stay by Mirana's side, perhaps test ways of waking the woman from what ever enchantment Felix had wrought, or should she hunt the man down and kill him? She was not afraid to do so, more then a part of her wanted him to die for tainting Mirana with his foul touch. It had to be done, or so her addled brain told her, but not yet. Not yet... Now was the time to help Mirana, help her before even she could not stand. Alice knew it, she knew it well in the back of her mind: sleep was calling her name so sweetly. Exhaustion led her on.

Alice stood, she paced, tried to wake herself from the stupor she was in-to no avail. Back and forth she went, thinking, pondering, her hands behind her back. Pain ripped through her, she stopped and looked at her side. For perhaps the first time, she consciously realized just how terrible the wound really was. She could see at least one of her ribs, even without taking her armor off. It was painful, the mess was dripping blood still as well, and it began to sink in on her conscious level just what a mess she was in. Her wound was not important to her safety, not now when Mirana was in danger, no the wound would kill both her and Mirana if she did not act quickly. Alice did not know the details of Felix's enchantment, not even Chess knew-though he suspected and liked to think he did know. She did know that the enchantment was only in place so long as Mirana was alive, hence, she'd tried removing it using potions of various kinds-knowing that it was tied to the woman she loved. What she did not know was how to break it, and time was ticking faster then ever before. If Alice fell to her wound before waking Mirana then the woman would fall to the enchantment. If Alice did not lift the enchantment soon, then Mirana would fall to it. If she did not wake the castle soon, then Felix's army would take it. She was determined not to let Mirana die, no matter how badly hurt she was or how harsh the odds seemed-the woman would not die, and if she did Alice would gladly go with her. The young Kingsleigh continued to pace. What could she do?

She'd tried potions. She didn't know magic. She was just Alice, what could she do? What would Mirana do? Alice stopped, there was a thought. Simple enough, Mirana would dash about chipperly and say in an airy voice 'The most complex conundrums have the simplest solutions my champion,'. Unfortunately for Alice, while she could think it, her mind could not understand it. What did that mean? What would that mean, applied to the situation? What was the answer here?

She was just Alice! She just a girl and didn't know these magics. No. She was not just Alice. She was _the_ Alice. All were counting on her again, and though she could not stand without tilting and swaying: she would save Underland. She would save her queen. Logic now left Alice completely, and she found her nerves guiding her to Mirana's side. The potions had been so very helpful-in filling bottles. They'd done nothing, had no effect. Her eyes rolled over Mirana's body, taking in every inch of bared skin-though there was little-and coming to no clear conclusion. It was a riddle, a very deadly riddle, and time was growing ever the shorter-ticking by moment by moment. Her side burned and tears rolled down her cheeks in agony as her hands shot to her side and gripped as best they could-the wound was painful, and deadly, but her tears were more for Mirana and how helpless she felt. When the pain ebbed, momentarily, Alice pulled her hands away and stared in awe at the amount of blood which clung to her hand. It was like a white flower painted red. She looked past it, finding that even her hand looked fuzzy and Mirana looked ever more blurry. Fear was in Alice's eyes now, pure fear untainted by any other emotions. What if she should fall, and her bloody hand taint the white queen? It was illogical to any but her, but fever-from the rain, one might guess, a delayed reaction-was set and adding to the toll of battle. To taint the queen with red. To taint the queen when she only wished to save her. Only wished to love her. She regretted not telling Mirana, she regretted many of her actions from the past few days in Underland. What was it? Three days? It seemed much longer, and yet, shorter. Time was not important in how long it had been, but now, how long it would be until she fell and tainted the queen. How dreadfully horrid, Alice thought groggily, to taint Mirana ere her death. Before the death of both. Nothing was making sense to Alice now, not even her own thoughts, she felt so useless. It clung to her as her armor did. She knelt beside the bed, leaning against it as lightly as she could, trying to erase the distance between her and Mirana without soaking the woman in her blood. Strange comfort surged inside of her as her eyes lingered on the sleepy ones of the white queen, her hand drew up beside to touch pale cheek and stroke it gently-her hand shaking all the while as it brushed soft skin and trailed down to follow the line of Mirana's jaw before ending it's travels at her chin. Alice's eyes flicked upward and stuck on the other woman's lips. She gasped weakly as the pain in her side surged and intensified, her hand drawing back quickly before returning sluggishly. Everything blurred now, the little color meshed together, and Mirana's dark lips seemed to draw Alice forth. Beckoning like a dark beacon in all the light which surrounded. Alice hardly noticed as her body followed the will of the beacon and her wants, moving up and forward as she leaned over Mirana's form, her hand still drawing across the skin of the queen's cheek in little irregular twitches. Dully, Alice noticed how peaceful Mirana looked as her face drew up against the sleeping woman's and the shades separated enough for shape and recognition to calm her eyes. The white was hurting her eyes with it's abundance, but her shadow cast over Mirana and changed the white to another color of another name-a name which eluded her no matter how she beckoned. For a second, Alice lost sight of her target object, lost in the beauty of Mirana's face so close to hers. Soon, however, her eyes were drawn once more to the queen's lips as they pulled her forth. A blazing beacon to the eyes of a muddled mind.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, her subconscious perhaps or perhaps her normal conscious, Alice hoped it would work. Desperately. It was worth a shot, and what better way to say 'I loved you in life, now I die wishing you knew'? It wasn't as if Mirana could hear her, or could she? Her lips met Mirana's in a soft kiss, a short kiss, broken by Alice's incoherent babbling as she sub-came to the light around her.

"Curiouser and curiouser," She muttered, mumbling and breaking and stuttering as her lips battled to form the words, her eyes fluttering open and shut as her pupils dilated: blood loss causing her to black out and fall forward a short distance.

It took everything she had, in those last few moments of minor-distorted consciousness, to shift slightly as to not crush Mirana with the weight of her body-slight as it was-and the broken armor covering it. A smile played on her lips as she dreamt of the kiss so lightly shared, which, her rather delirious mind liked to think had been returned. Chess watched the last few seconds of happenings, the widest grin ever appearing on his face as he heard the castle begin to awaken.

Such a cliché seal, and yet, so enlightening. Sadness tinged the air about him, it was all such a pity that Mirana may never know-his grin broke wider, should that be possible-unless he told her. He floated away with the flick of his tail, Mirana would ask him later, he would not bother her now as she was just beginning to awaken to the horror before her. Yes, he would wait, and he would watch and make sure Felix was found and inform the guards of the approaching shadows...

* * *

**(crazy)Fake Author Person thing:** Hurray, they finally kissed, er, sort of... it still counts... sort of... eh. I'll count it... But, um, is Alice dead?

**Author:** Good creature-thing that has taken up residence in my conscious, agree, agree you fool thing of my diseased imagination! And no, **Alice is not dead **just very badly wounded, unconscious, and bleeding out very quickly as well as suffering from the delayed effects of rain induced fever...

**Fake Author Person thing:** Yay-wait! Agree? Neva! Bwhahahaha! Now write or I'll call **whisper** _Alyssa_.

**Author:** I'm sicker then I thought, you're sicker then I thought! You know she hates yuri, plus she kicks my ass for no reason anyway and if I'm a bloody pulp (which I will be if FAPt calls her) then I can't write! And no, a band-aide will not fix it!

**FAPt: **Dammit! Then I'll call someone else who's okay with you writing yuri, like, um, uh... gosh... who can I call... I know! Ghost busters!

**Author:** FAPt, you're horrible at making threats... Update will be soon, prewrote next chapter, just gotta finish it and rewrite a few areas...


	8. Light Fades to Dark

_**A/N:** _ANOTHER CHAPTER! HURRAY! A bit late, I wanted to finish this one on Wednesday: but my weeks all whacked out and I got a minor case of writer's block. Probably won't happen again though-the writer's block part. The next chapter probably will be a bit late.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alice in Wonderland (2010) if I did I'd be one extremely happy person.

**Warning:** contains; femmeslash, violence, sugestive themes and situations, partial nudity, and a _very_ disgruntled rabbit.

* * *

**Chapter: Light fades to dark. **

* * *

Mirana awoke with a heavy weight upon her chest. Opening her eyes, messy blonde hair met her. Where the mane left off, she could see cold, silver armor, and in other places: the soft, sweet skin of Alice's face and neck and exposed patches of her hands-red hands. The dead weight atop her was slightly troubling, the fact that it was Alice made her wonder what had just transpired and the bloody palms were concerning to say the least.

The memories hit her in brief flashes, most from just before her falling under Felix's spell. She remembered Felix harassing her, but she tried to be kind and turn him away without hurting him. She also remembered watching as Alice ran off, and the pain-it was as if her heart was being ripped out for seemingly no reason at all, but there was a reason she knew. Mirana's last memories were of Felix using dark magic, powerful dark magic. The broken chain of memories told her next to nothing of what had just transpired, but made clear that Alice had returned and she, Mirana, had been dreaming just minutes before.

Trying to sit up, the queen pushed the limp body of Alice off of herself-careful not to let Alice fall to the floor. Her eyes catching on the gashes in the armor and the red, red blood which had begun to clot there in. Automatically a hand came to her mouth, covering a light gasp, before gingerly reaching down and parting the broken armor more to see the full extent of the wound. Alice had lost a lot of blood, and was very badly wounded, Mirana knew the next few minutes would be key in saving her champion. Pulling herself further out from under Alice, the queen quickly stood. She moved the blankets and sheets as much as she could to create a clearer space and carefully maneuvered Alice into the area before beginning to strip the girl of her armor-fumbling with it for a good deal of time before finally removing the breast plate and lifting the thin chain-mail beneath it. The full extent was shown, and Mirana, sadly, wasn't surprised to see that the blood from the gash in the girl's side, had run down past her waist and clogged and loaded much of the surrounding armor with a crimson red. She fumbled with Alice's left arm, seeing two gashes in the armor there as well, it was easier to remove then the breastplate and shoulder plate had been. Two more gashes were on Alice's arm, one, thankfully, was minor: though the other was deeper and more concerning. Both still bled, and Mirana was able to rip crude bandages for both cuts before the door to her room burst open to reveal Tarrant and Mallymkun followed closely by Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.

"Mirana, we've come to warn you!" The two shouted in unison, their loud voices breaking the dower silence of the room, "Felix wants the crown!"

"He can wait!" Mirana replied, her voice wavering, her concern for Alice growing by the second: she fought tears which threatened to leap from her eyes, knowing full well that now was not the time to cry, "Alice."

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," Tarrant repeated as he quickly strode over and looked at the damaged body, he shouted back to Mally, "Fetch a healing drought at once!"

"Alice-hold on!" Mirana murmured, wishing desperately for the girl to stay with them while they worked: she didn't want to have to preform a revival if she didn't have to, she didn't even want to think about it-for she was sure she'd made a vow against it after what had happened to the Hightopp clan and much of Underland.

Tarrant helped her bandage up Alice's arm before he headed off to get a needle and thread for the gash in her side. Alone, Mirana couldn't help but let a few tears fall. Her hands gently pushed away the hairs which fell into Alice's face, her fingers paused over the girl's lips before trailing down to her neck to check her pulse. It was so very weak and hard to find. Happily, Mally returned shortly-bringing castle guards bearing several bottles of healing medicines of the weaker sort. Eagerly the queen took them, dismissing the guards-instructing them to keep a watch posted-and setting the droughts down on a nearby table. Her hands hovered over the seven bottles, occasionally picking one up and inhaling the scent before either replacing it to it's respective place, or pouring a bit of the liquid into a flask. When she finished with her task, the queen stoppered the small flask and shook it before heading back over to her love.

She took Alice's pulse again, Mally watching all the while in stunned silence. Relieved to find that she could still feel a pulse, the queen pinched Alice's nose-effectively opening the girl's mouth-she emptied the contents of the flask, closing Alice's mouth and releasing her pinch on the girl's nose after she had swallowed. The effects of the mixed droughts were almost immediate as Alice's pulse became a bit stronger and her minor fever seemed to stop rising. Mirana called for the castle servants to bring her fresh water and her potion making tools and supplies. The requested implements were acquired almost immediately and arrived at the same time as Tarrant and Nivens. Hatter quickly gave Mirana the needle. When it came to making hats he was the best, but when it came to caring for the wounded Mirana was clearly superior-it came with her practices. The queen cleaned the wound, examining it further and satisfied that it was not made by a poisoned blade, before sterilizing the needle with a nearby candle. She stitched the gash up quickly, her needle bobbing in and out with great precision. As soon as the wound was stitched the bleeding began to slow and the clotting became more notable before stopping all together. Mirana then turned her attention to making Alice comfortable, kindly asking for someone to brig her clean clothing for the girl and linens for the bed.

"Ahem," Nivens began, his voice cutting through the uneasy silence-no one wanted to see Alice die, himself included-drawing the attention of Mirana and the others crowding around Alice, "The guards have captured Felix-he's admitted to causing the whole ordeal-and they've also had several skirmishes with the mans minions."

"Dispose of him-in anyway," Mirana replied in a calm and steady voice, shocking the group around her, "I don't care if it's against my vows."

"Um-um, y-y-y-yes your majesty," Nivens replied, bowing and excusing himself from the room: taking with him the Tweedle twins, leaving Hatter, Mally and Chessur with the queen and Alice.

"Please leave," Mirana told the group in a shaky voice, pulling forward when Hatter grabbed her shoulder in a reassuring squeeze.

Her friends unhappily obliged, knowing well that there was something between Mirana and Alice. They could only hope that Alice pulled through and Mirana returned to her more correct state of mind. Out of the group, it seemed that all were sad, but none more then Hatter. He knew, Mally and Chessur as well, what Felix had done and how he had been able to do it. All chided themselves of not seeing the danger before it was too late and upon them. But Hatter knew, he knew that it could've been avoided had he prevented Felix from entering the queen's sector of the castle by keeping a better watch on him.

Inside her bedroom, Mirana tried to keep the tears from coming as she peeled the armor off her wounded champion. It would be unfitting of her to cry, especially when she could be using that energy to help Alice. After a few minutes of work she was able to remove the left shoulder plate, the queen worked her way down Alice's right arm-her left already complete, there having been stripped already. Removing a smashed gauntlet, Mirana discovered that both Alice's wrist and most of her fingers had been broken on her right arm. As well as a small puncture wound which was quickly bound. As soon as the armor was off of Alice's upper body, Mirana set to tending and setting the broken wrist and fingers. Satisfied, she checked Alice's pulse again and made sure the bandages around her stitches were still clean of blood. The queen looked at Alice's nearly bare chest-a thin, ripped under shirt was all that prevented her from seeing the bare skin beneath-her eyes worked their way up to Alice's sleeping face. A hand came out to caress her cheek gently before she went back to work. It was evident that inside of her armor Alice was warm even without her fever, but once it was removed she quickly began to shiver despite her fever. The monarch took action against this, taking a shirt, from the pile of clothes a servant had placed on a chair near the bed, and pulling it on to the girl-careful not to touch her wounds or hurt her anymore then she was already. Mirana cringed as she heard a groan of pain, come from the unconscious Alice, followed by a shiver. The queen set to work upon removing the lower portions of armor from Alice, blushing at times while she worked, scolding herself at other times, and maneuvering her champion into a pair of clean, dark trousers. She was relieved to find no major injuries or scratches on Alice's legs or hips, there were a few dark bruises and she was almost certain Alice had broken a toe or two somehow, but nothing major.

Mirana worked the day away, tending Alice's wounds and never leaving her side. When it became apparent she didn't intend to leave her room, if she didn't have to, Hatter visited and brought her a bit of the dinner she'd missed. She rejected it to Tarrant's dismay.

He understood the worries of the woman-though he could not even begin to imagine the sort of pain she was going through. True, Hatter had lost his entire clan but they had died quickly, Alice, however, was alive just barely. All of Underland was concerned, for both Mirana and Alice. Tarrant continued to try and get the queen to eat, but she seemed ever more intent on caring for Alice-despite the evident fact that she was growing tired. Several times Hatter broke off from his persuasion, the distant look came into his eyes and Mirana would nudge him lightly never saying a word but 'no thank you'. He finally gave up all hopes of making Mirana eat, instead reaching out and grasping the woman's hand with a reassuring squeeze.

"Alice will wake up," He stated, his confidence wavering, "She's got too much muchness not to."

"When?" Mirana asked, looking up from the sleeping girl, in her eyes was something Hatter had rarely seen before: fear, mingled with hopelessness.

"I don't know," He replied sadly, looking down at the pale and drained looking Alice, "but I know she will, and I know you know she will, and I know you know I know you know she will-"

"-Hatter," Mirana said, an inch of playfulness creeping into her previously serious and unsure voice.

"Sorry," Tarrant replied tightly, his eyes drawn back to Alice's sleeping form.

"She's so pale," Mirana stated out of the blue after a few minutes of staring and silence had passed, "More then the sallow color she was when she last saved us."

"Quite drained looking," Tarrant agreed, watching the queen carefully: wishing she would come clean and confess that she, for once, had feelings for someone-Alice being that someone.

"What did Felix do?" Mirana asked, leaning back and looking at Tarrant.

"I don't know-he hurt us all," Tarrant stated, his eyes darkening, "That slurking urpal slackush scrum."

"Could you please ask for the dominion books to be brought?" Mirana asked, ignoring the foul language: replying in a kind, tired and worried, voice, "Bring my vows as well."

"Certainly," Tarrant began, "But only if you agree to join me for tea."

"Tarrant it's well past midnight," Mirana replied, casting a look down at Alice, a heavy look came over her face before she sighed, "Of course I'll join you for tea-only if it's held here."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Tarrant replied, his mood brightening, "We can talk about crowns, caps, hats, bonnets, turbans-"

"Tarrant," Mirana warned, looking up from Alice again.

"Fezzes," Tarrant finished, before standing, "Sorry."

Mirana smiled lightly in response, her gaze lingering back on Alice. Her mind preoccupied by thought and clouded with confusion. What, exactly, had happened? Alice had run out yes... but how-why-was she hurt? It made absolutely no sense. She'd have to ask someone who knew. Absolem knew all, Absolem was absolute: but Absolem wasn't there. Perhaps Chessur would know something of what had occurred. No. This was not the time to satisfy curiosity. Alice was her priority. Alice. _The_ Alice. _Her_ Alice- to be exact.

Her majesty zoned out, her eyes lingering on Alice but hardly seeing anything at all-her entire mind devoted to a single train of thoughts: a battle of urges and needs and training and will. One side, her dark, was everything a queen should _not_ do or be. Impulsive. Irrational at times. Cold at other times. Following instinct and urges and impulse: chaos rather then order. Her light side: the side which she kept as her outward face. The part of her which favored order, knowing, peace and was caring; yet cold. Keeping this up, this battle of her two sides in her attempt to be the best monarch possible, it was ripping her apart: it was the reason she was so afraid. The reason she was so careful. Mirana's dark side was winning, winning in small ways: almost always around Alice. She felt trapped in a corner. On one hand, it was obvious she could not-would not-leave Alice unless the woman wished her to, in which case she supposed she'd still retaliate. That in itself, the retaliation, would be her heart-her darknesses-win. She could not leave. She loved Alice too much. As scary as it was. The feeling of being trapped grew immensely. She had to find balance between her heart and her head: her light and her dark. She barely noticed as Hatter returned with the books and tea was acquired.

"Thinking about your vows?" Tarrant asked calmly as he stirred his tea, having noticed that the queen wasn't all there for a long while.

"I suppose," Mirana replied absently, turning and noticing that Tarrant had set up a small table before her and was sitting across sipping tea.

"If you don't tie your heart down my dear, it'll fly away!" He exclaimed in a whisper, an odd glint coming into his eye.

"I thought I had," Mirana replied, still feeling as if she were trapped: still caught in the dream like state of deep thought, she looked back over to Alice, "I'm not sure anymore, and no good can come of unknowing."

"I can think of six things which can come of unknowing," Tarrant said with a mad grin, a laugh creeping into his voice.

"Those would be what?" Mirana asked, her interest peaked, the battle for her mind subsiding and finding temporary peace.

"..." Tarrant said nothing, merely staring at Mirana with a mad grin on his face and his eyes alight, "Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?"

The queen stared back at the Hatter and smiled a little smile, a cautious little thing it was. Tea was finished in relative silence, a shroud which hid the trouble brewing in Mirana's mind and festering in Alice's body. A clever glance was thrown toward the clock by Hatter, whom then looked back to Mirana as if to voice her opinions. He was her friend: tried and true. A confidant, she trusted her secrets to him more then anyone else: he was simply the best at listening and giving advice.

"My vows..." Mirana began with a sigh as she set down her half-empty cup, "Some of them I made to promote peace through a display of my values... others... Tarrant. I'm confused: reality is but a distant dream to me. My vows-some were written to control my heart because of what my head was telling me to do, because my heart is more illogical then my head: but now I don't know. I don't know."

"I remember," Tarrant breathed, a shallow whisper that cracked the air, "Horunvendush day: you grieved as hard as I did for my kin-if not more so. You listened to your head because you knew we'd never forgive you for leaving safety to bring back our people: but your heart," Tarrant paused, pointing at Mirana's chest, "Tells otherwise. It's not a curse at all to be caring milady; it is why we-your subjects-love you so."

"You should not," Mirana blurted, "I am dark! I have such violent thoughts! I would kill if it were not for my vows!"

"Aye, perhaps, but you would also restore were it not for your vows," Tarrant replied, "I watched, I remember. I remember your tears, and your outbursts: your illness following their deaths and your anger and frustration: how we had to tie you to the bed and lock the doors and gates for fear that you'd wander there in the night. Then you gave in to your head, and your heart, realized and found balance: before destroying it with your vow."

"Pray tell, how did I do that?" Mirana asked, her brows knitting in confusion and mild agitation.

"It's the same answer as to six things," Tarrant replied, leaning forward in his chair, his finger still pointing at the queen's heart, "It's in your heart-and in your head. Aye, I could tell you: but what good would I do but confuse you more. I should be going now, tomorrow-or rather today-I'll be fitting Nivens for a hat: but before I go," He paused and looked thoughtful for a second, "Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?"

Mirana could not find an answer, she could not bring herself to voice her thought, but as Tarrant walked toward the door: she found her voice and blurted rather suddenly, "Tarrant-Thank you."

"What betters the one, betters the other," Hatter replied as he left, the ribbons on his hat fluttering out behind him as he shut the door.

Mirana was left, tired and worn but still wide awake, to stare at Alice and beyond-searching and testing herself. Even as a child she'd been confused, so horridly confused by herself and what was proper. Proper. The word, the thought, brought a new glint to her dreaming eyes and a grin to her face. When she'd first met Alice, when the girl was a young child, she'd been intrigued by the girl's thoughts on what was proper and what was not. It was simply, to Alice, improper to force someone to behave properly and freedom was life-she'd gone on to talk of how if they ever tried to put her in a corset she'd refuse. She'd been intriguing, her talk charming and even a good bit enchanting. It had been short, Mirana had been busy, but she remembered fighting a laugh at many points. Alice always knew what to do, Alice knew what was proper and what was not. Soon it was clear as day to Mirana, she'd adopt Alice's policy of proper: freedom was life and that was proper. It applied to her warring sides, quite nicely, her emotions would be free beyond the throne room-but she would still look before she leapt-and therein she'd be business and allow emotion littler sway. There was the matter of Alice and her current state... She was the reason Mirana questioned herself.

It was overly obvious things, no matter what had happened, would not go back to the way they were. Unfortunately, it was also likely that Alice wouldn't make it through the rest of the night-a whole four hours. She'd lost so much blood, was so weak: it scared Mirana. Another day or two of rest, then it would be possible to consider Alice awakening. If Alice didn't make it though... That thought had revived the war in Mirana's addled mind. She'd made a vow against bringing back the dead-largely due to her reaction to the Hightopp Clan's demise-but Alice was so very near and dear, she could save her. The question was would she? Would she be able to break that vow and save Alice? Even if she was unsure as to if her love was requited? Yes. Both logic told her she must keep Alice alive, as well as her emotions: Alice must live. If Mirana would not bring her back simply because she loved-for that was the true name of the emotion, should it or should it not be requited-then for political reasons as well. She hoped she would not have to bring Alice back: she desperately wished the woman not to die. Not simply for her sake, not even for Alice: but for those whom also loved Alice, both as friend, as sister, as champion: as all beyond.

The White Queen remained beside Alice for the next few hours, dozing fitfully: every tiny movement of the sick woman waking her and worrying her increasingly. Her ears were alert for sounds in the hallway, her eyes ensuring that Alice was as safe as possible upon each awakening. The cold nipped at her, but when one's fractured mind is again whole: one does not mind.

* * *

**FAPt: **What's up? Why is the Queen all split? You're insane you know that!

**Author: **Can it mirror version thing me thing... whatever you are! If I'm insane then you're insane as well! Anyway, next chapter will ****SPOILERS**** include a mildly happy Mallymkun ****SPOILER ALERT OVER** **and will be longer I hope, but I don't know when it'll be up. My schedule is all whacked out, I even thought today was Thursday! But that's my problem, and I'll work through it: just remember ask and you shall receive. Possibly a shorter chapter then... hmmm... so many options... I could divide the next chapter into two parts. Then I might as well just cut the chapter off and call the second half another name. Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing and I'll try to update soon.


	9. Dawn Breaks

_**A/N:**_ How close to the end are we? A chapter, maybe two, *sigh* that's okay though I suppose. Well, on with the show. Sorry for the short chapter folks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alice in Wonderland (2010) simply put.

**Warning:** contains; femmeslash, violence, sugestive themes and situations, partial nudity, and a _very_ disgruntled rabbit.

* * *

**Chapter: Dawn Breaks.**

**

* * *

**

When dawn broke the queen was dozing lightly, every so often awoken by Alice's fitful shifts or murmurs of incomprehensible words. Mirana's hand reached forward to feel Alice's brow, her tongue clicked lightly. The fever was back. She'd staved it away the day before with the more minor healing draughts, but Alice had been caught in a nasty storm and it was sure to stick with her for a while-compromising her health even more-unless something was done about it. A dilemma faced.

the queen, stay and watch Alice: visibly insuring that the girl was stable. OR, head down to the kitchens and whip up a quick and powerful healing potion. On one hand she'd be there if something went wrong, on the other hand Alice's fever was likely to continue to rise. She could have Tarrant sit in with the girl. Yes, that sounded like an excellent idea. Quickly Mirana stood, brushing aside the pieces of hair which had fallen and stuck to Alice's face and placing a kiss upon the girl's forehead.

"I'll be back soon love," She whispered before leaving the room, guilt weighing in her mind: it felt so wrong to leave Alice's side and yet she must.

Within seconds she'd asked Tarrant of the situation and he'd gladly agreed to sit by Alice's side. They'd parted ways and she'd quickly headed to the kitchens and her supplies. Hoping that she still had some of the more powerful healing potions in stock; finding that was not the case. No matter. Preparing a healing potion was simple when one was as well practiced as she was-being prepared to make anything also helped in such cases. She acquired a small pot, pouring a small vial's yellowish contents into it before heating. Nimble fingers grabbed herbs from bushels with quick ease: plucked objects from jars with extraordinary grace: measured quickly and accurately. Had Alice been there she would've done the job slower and named the many ingredients- of course, had Alice been there she would likely have not been making the potion. Healing potions were tricky, one did not make then for fun. A wrong ingredient, or too little or too much of one, could turn the potion into one of death. Doubly so for the more powerful of the kind. Mirana's potion was meant to quell the fever and heal Alice's wounds to a more minor degree-though that would not do much to help the gash in her side. The concoction needed to heat for half an hour, and during that time she brewed a smaller potion to help with the pain should Alice awake.

* * *

Back in the queen's chambers, Hatter was having an enjoyable time: reading to the sleeping Alice. His hand on hers, worry for her never leaving his eyes: she was a sister to him. Kin of a different blood. Her fever was rising, not rapidly, but her hands and forehead were growing hotter and he wondered if she'd go bonkers in her sleep. Mirana would fix her up, he knew. Until then, he may as well continue reading to her a story of Nivens' second cousin of some bizarre origin, a rather lively rabbit he'd been and the story brought a smile to Hatters face-while Alice stayed indifferent in her fevered sleep. Death, as well as life, in Underland was a complex thing. In Aboveland, one simply died. In Underland... not so simple at all... One could remain dead for a long spell and miraculously return, as well, some beings didn't die at all but rather evolve. Just as rain could bring illness, it cured others and even gave rather odd gifts: madness and the like, but undying life among these. In Underland, one could go for months on the brink then make recovery. Or, spend much time, die, then return. Such oddities were not unheard of. Death certainly came with a bang or much waiting.

Tarrant hoped that of any, both listed and un, Alice would live and return-in mind-to them soon. For even if the body lived on, without the mind or fragments there of, it was naught but empty shell slowly winding down. A body could feel but a body could not speak, not tell you it was sorry for your worry and pain: a body slumbering without it's mind was a cruel jest-A reminder of death's hold over all in anywhere and no where and everywhere in between: wherein Underland fell. If not even that, for Alice to die without dying... it would drive then beyond grief and most surely send Mirana over the edge into the split of mind which she'd fought since childhood. Alice had made it through the roughest night of her recovery, now she faced a fever which threatened to destroy her. For that Hatter feared.

For the sake of life, Hatter feared: and so he continued to read from his little book.

* * *

Mirana emptied the contents of the pot into a vial and quickly stoppered it. She took her other mixture and did the same, already knowing how to differentiate the two and no longer bothering with such trifling matters as _labels_. Perhaps someone else would not know what to give Alice for her ills and pains, but Mirana knew: she didn't intend to leave the girl's side for any longer if she could help it. Ten feet _at_ most. In the back of her mind was the little fear that Alice wouldn't wake, but that seemed so real that she had no other choice but to dismiss it as surreal or go madder then Hatter with worry.

The queen made her way from the kitchens with much haste, wanting to return to her champion as quickly as possible. She knew that until Alice awoke, and even then, she'd have attention in bundles to shower upon the girl-even if Alice was unaware of thus. She took the stairs in numbers and her stride was quick but steady in it's quickening. There was no immediate rush. Her worry had been lingering and she was slowly letting it out with her brisking pace. Within moments she was at her room, within seconds after that she was in-having had to ask the Tweedles to leave for the time being, her kind words encouraging them to leave from their spot spying at the door. She shut the door behind her silently.

"How is she?" Mirana asked Tarrant timidly, slightly in fear of the answer.

"_Fez_," Tarrant replied anxiously, shutting his little book and looking at his queen with worried eyes.

"Her fever's gone up," The woman stated, letting out a slight sigh of relief as she quickly strode to her hopeful and checked the girl's forehead and pulse before administering medication.

"Aye," Tarrant replied, watching Mirana as she finished after a few minutes: finally content with the way Alice was positioned and reassured that the bandages weren't too tight.

"Tarrant," Mirana began, gently stroking Alice's cheek and not even looking up at Hatter at the time.

"Aye?" Tarrant asked, seriousness having crept back into his eyes minutes before.

"If, and when, you happen to leave: please be a dear and tell the others they may see Alice soon," Mirana instructed, her eyes pleading, "It won't do good for them to worry."

"If you'll promise me you'll rest at some point today then I'd be glad to inform our friends of this cheerful news," Tarrant replied with slight playfulness to his voice.

"If I must," Mirana replied, feeling the effects of worry and stress tiring her: she didn't wish to sleep, to leave Alice, but she was too tired to fight the request.

"I'll have tea brought in," Tarrant began before pulling out a broken pocket-watch filled with baubles and glancing at it with a laugh, "Half past spool."

With that, the insane, yet sane, Hatter left the room. Leaving the white queen staring at Alice, occasionally fooling with the younger woman's locks of blonde hair. As the day wore on, Alice's fever lessened and Mirana's ware grew. She took tea alone with Alice, checked the girl often and talked to her of all the wonders of Underland. At half past midnight the queen drifted off into sleep for drawn moment, waking with fear that Alice had left.

So passed the next day for her: filled with the occasional chat with friends, the caring for of an injured Alice, and the fits of fear coming upon Mirana when she happened to sleep. So passed the day after that. And the day after that. Soon, three days had passed and Alice had been drifting in and out of various states of health: on the brink of death at few points, in deep blissful sleep at others. Yet no improvement seemed to be coming, and the queen could not shirk her duties to tend to her hopeful forever-no matter how much she so wished.

* * *

With the rising of the sun on the fourth consecutive day of Alice's sleep, Mirana rose from a doze with tear hazed eyes. The fears and worry in her chest beginning to take seed and frighten her closer to Alice: the very cause of her worry. She immediately noticed, however, that something had changed with Alice. Perhaps to one whom hadn't spent those days with Alice, her lightly shifting sleep was nothing: but to Mirana it was a grand deal. It meant that the girl was awakening, slowly perhaps, but surely. The first thing she set to in her work was to check Alice's healing side to insure that the stitches were still secured should the girl begin to thrash. Her second action was to deliver the pain relieving potion to the girl, being sure not to spill a drop. As the queen worked, as she had the same for days before, though today she hummed lightly and a slight skip was put into her few steps. The day outside was bright and clear, a beautiful day in Underland: a beautiful day for Alice to improve-perhaps wake. Mirana was happy, excited that the day had finally come that Alice showed some improvement.

But even in the queen's happiness their was an air of tiredness, for while Alice had slept her sound sleep the queen had stayed awake-so afraid that Alice would be gone if and when she slept. Sleeplessness was beginning to take its toll on her, and she was willing to compromise. Only sleeping, if she could sleep close enough to Alice to feel if something was changing for better or worse with the girl. When Alice was sleeping in her coma like state, this was not possible, draughts had to be mixed and administered to keep a persistent fever at bay: water had to be given in small amounts over large quantities of time: the balance of Alice's odds had to be maintained or pushed up in favor of survival. It didn't help that, despite all Mirana's best efforts, the medications weren't taking to Alice as they should and the road to healing was becoming ever longer by the day as magic residue drew it out. Alice's shifting sleep was very good in that, as well as her healing was progressing and that the queen may dash away a few hours of slumber. After the scare Alice had given her upon her awakening from the clutches of Felix, Mirana had totally forgotten the traitorous suitor-save that he caused her champion such horrid harm-for all she knew the man could be prowling the (normally) abandoned dungeons beneath the castle with malice in his heart and tricks up his sleeve. No, she remembered, he'd been hurt, he wouldn't be doing much of anything for a while at least-and her guards were always maintaining a watch now, both day and night, they stuck to the corners of halls around her room and added security as well as restriction: but that was to come later.

For much of the morning, Mirana stared at Alice speaking sometimes but not often and when she did, she spoke in a low whisper.

"I remember, when you were a little girl and you said to me 'what is proper is not always suitable for the person'... I laughed at that, it was so true! And spoken by one so young too! I think..." Mirana began trailing off as she lost herself in thoughts and memories, "I think that's when I fell in love with you: if not when I first saw you. I was sure you weren't in love with me, though-at least not then anyway. Now I'm not so sure, when you wake and are well on your way to recovering: perhaps I'll ask you. I know, no matter how hard I try, I love you. I don't know if you even feel the same, I-I was afraid to ask: when you wake I will. Perhaps I'll also ask you what happened, what really happened, just a few days ago-you won't have to answer unless you want to. I would never want to force you to do something you don't wish to," Mirana paused again, brushing a strand of hair out of Alice's face, "It never ceases to amaze me at how peaceful you look when you sleep, even when its clear you're in pain: you've been smiling for the past few days my champion. A smile to rival Chessur's I'd say."

"I find that insulting Mirana, her smile is rather mild," Chess replied, popping into existence behind the queen and rolling all about in the air, "I'll tell you a secret if you wish," Chess said deviously, a large grin breaking over his face and reaching up to his semi-mad cat eyes, Mirana was indifferent but he continued: disappearing and reappearing beside her ear to whisper, "The grin on her face after she kissed you was more then a match for mine any day."

The queen sat, her face paling a little. The questions which had been bumbling around the back of her mind as half-formed shapes were given new shape and an answer to all. It was a little shocking, but when one lives in Underland: most things are both shocking and un. It depends on the person, but in Mirana's case: this was shocking. She'd never done more then hope Alice thought of her in that way. A host of new questions took the place of the old.

"That's how she broke the enchantment," Mirana breathed slowly, leaning back and chuckling, "My dear, dear Alice: champion of champions."

"I would say," Chess said aloofly, "Though not the best at keeping time."

"She always keeps her appointment, even if she doesn't know she has it," Mirana replied, knowing well that she likely would've died hadn't Alice broken the enchantment when she did, "She makes an exception for Underland I suppose."

"Contrary to that," Chess began, floating over Alice as he spoke, "She makes an exception for you."

"How many are playing match maker Chessur?" Mirana mused, "You, Tarrant, perhaps Mally possibly even Nivens?"

"There's a scary thought, it was the rabbit who got us into this was it not?" Chess said, playing his cards just right.

"Nivens didn't know," The fair queen replied rather sadly as her attention was drawn back to Alice, "Really, it is all my fault."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Perhaps that's why it happened, you're all work Mirana: no fun at all. We just wanted a... smile... a genuine grin from you."

"I'd disagree, but I know that I should spend more time then tea with Mally and Tarrant-especially Tarrant, he's as good friend as you."

"You always know when to bite your tongue, your majesty, and while I would love to play this game further and see what I may learn: I am needed elsewhere. Ta ta." Chess finished before quickly disappearing from view, his grin the last thing to go.

It was a funny thought, to know that all that time Mirana had been just as blind to Alice's affection as the girl had been to hers. Not funny in a haha way, but an unsettling thought which started a chain of thoughts which unravelled her questions. Whatever happened, where ever their relationship went from that point forth there was something to consider. Something more then before.

Yesterday-figuratively speaking-Alice had only been the champion of Underland.

Today Alice was Mirana's realized and recognized champion, she'd bested the last of the suitors and won the right to Mirana's heart in both the proper way and the unconventional way: and she'd proven herself to Underland not once, but twice.

Mirana stayed up for much of the day, leaving, reluctantly to bathe herself before staying up half the night tending to the violently shifting Alice. Halfway through the night, a brilliant idea struck the queen. An idea which, while bizarre, had many benefits to it. She climbed in beside Alice, careful not to touch the girl's stitches or jostle her broken wrist too much, and held the girl as close as she could. Then, with her pale arms wrapped around Alice, and her presence effectively silencing the nightmares causing Alice to shift so violently, the queen fell asleep. Dreams of what tomorrow could bring weighing on her mind, Alice's steady heartbeat comforting her and easing her into a relaxed state she hadn't seen for a long spell. Once during the night, unknown to Mirana, Alice awoke with muddled mind and fell back into the lulls of sleep with much happier dreams ahead-the course of her mind changed by such simple an act, with such large a consequence.

* * *

_Dear author person, thank your readers~ love, FAPt. _

_P.S. I find your hints annoying. _

_P.S.S. Thank the readers extra for me. _

_P.S.S.S. You left the lights of your imaginary car on_.

**Author: **Hurray! That crazed figment of my imagination has left for today! I should follow the thing's advice... I should also figure out what gender FAPt _really_ is... Eh. *shrug* I'm gonna do what it said (I said? He said? She?) and take the time to thank my wonderful reviewers, so, **THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING, AND JUST READING, AND STUFF! **Now go eat some cookies, you deserve 'em. But don't ask me for any, the freshman became addicted and ate 'em. Next chapter up soonish... not really sure... hmm... maybe next Wednesday... Wednesday sounds nice...


	10. Healing

_**A/N:**_ Delaying the end... bwhahahaha...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alice in Wonderland (2010).

**Warning:** contains; femmeslash, violence, sugestive themes and situations, partial nudity, and a _very_ disgruntled rabbit.

* * *

**Chapter:** Healing.

* * *

Mirana awoke to find her head resting on Alice's shoulder, she breathed in the girl's scent. She smelt of magic and battle. When the girl woke and was in condition to walk, Mirana would insist she take a relaxing bath: it was her idea to mix a healing potion in with the water to try and speed the process of healing for Alice. It was rather odd being in bed with a semi-unconscious woman, but Mirana paid that feeling no mind as she rose and set to work. It was clear to her that Alice would wake today, and there was much to do-the first thing she needed to do, and should have done days before, was insure that the books of dominion were secured in their cases and stronger magics were binding them. The queen had many things which needed to be accomplished, but she wished not to remain away from Alice for more then an hour at a time at most. Now standing, the queen rushed from the room in a hurry to complete her first task of the day: intending on checking in on Alice after it was done and checking the progress of the girl's healing. Emotionally, Mirana was still rather worried, and it showed on her face. As soon as the queen stepped out into the hall Mallymkun knew what she had to do.

She had to wake Alice.

A task easier said then done. Though, when accomplished, sure to wipe away some of the queen's concern. And if Mirana was happy, then she was less likely to yell at Mally for having stabbed the cook in the foot-creating a small puncture wound and an infection-while getting cheese. She'd honestly thought the brute was a nasty of some kind, many of the inhabitants of the castle were still paranoid about Felix's momentary take over. Plus the man had gotten between her and her cheese, not the wisest decision for him. Mally shook the thoughts from her head and headed into the queen's chambers. Inside she made her way to the bed, climbing up quickly and with little trouble for the most part. Once on the bed she was unsure of what to do to wake Alice, so she did what comes naturally to one of her size and nature and jumped up and down on the girl's chest shouting in her ear.

"Alice! Alice wake up you fool!" Mallymkun shouted as she grabbed the loose collar of Alice's shirt and shook it in a sadly feeble way before running closer to the girl's ear, "If you sleep through today, we'll never forgive you-Hatter included! You're worrying Mirana sick! How am I to get away with-er-accidentally stabbing feet if the queen's unhappy and sick! Now wake up!"

Unfortunately for Mally, Alice was too far into her sleep cycle to hear her and wake. More unfortunately for her, Chess came looking. Normally she found the cat somewhat tolerable, but today was an exception and as soon as she saw that grin at the door: she bolted. Leaving Alice asleep, and perhaps it's better she did.

Within an hour Mirana returned, checking Alice carefully and unwinding the bandages around the champion's arm. The minor gashes were almost completely healed, a very good sign. Her stitched side, of course, and broken wrist would take more time to heal: but that she was both waking and healing was an excellent thing. Awake, Alice could take more potent potions. She wouldn't be able to move as much as she might like, but she'd be far freer awake then asleep. The queen became distracted her thoughts at first, then by the noises out in the hall. Upon checking she found that it was merely Mally and Chessur playing their little games of hide and seek, cat and mouse: something along the lines of those. She chuckled to herself and headed back to treating Alice. Her hands worked at their usual pace, her mind wrapped in thought. Carefully, she began to spread a salve across the marks of the wound. A hand-attached to a splinted wrist-came up to grab her wrist.

"That stings," Alice stated simply, looking up at Mirana and breaking the queen's concentration: a smile broke over the champion's face as she released Mirana's wrist.

"It'll help you to heal," Mirana blurted as she went back to what she was doing, trying to be as gentle as possible, "Can't have you sick Alice."

"Why not?" Alice asked, trying to sit up only for Mirana to push her back onto her back.

"You're too weak right now, my champion," Mirana explained as Alice continued to struggle, concern shone bright in the queen's eyes, "Please don't fight Alice- you'll rip your stitches."

"Alright," Alice replied, looking at her left arm, then her stomach, then to her right arm and the splinted wrist which she'd clumsily used to get Mirana's attention, "If you tell me what happened."

"I'm not entirely sure," Mirana replied with a shake of her head, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and leaning over Alice slightly, "You stopped Felix, that's for certain, but you were hurt-so badly hurt Alice, I was afraid," Mirana played with Alice's good hand while she spoke, her voice wavering and shrinking in places, "I know how you broke the enchantment Alice, and long before I knew I vowed to myself to save you because you're worth it, and I love yo-."

Alice interrupted Mirana with a kiss, her lips brushing the queen's gently and her hand tightening, momentarily, on Mirana's. Whatever Alice had felt in those few, brief moments before she blacked out: was dwarfed by the feeling of that little kiss so eagerly, willingly, and passionately returned. In part it was because both were awake, in part it was because both were sure of their affections: but mainly, it was because good love-like wine-becomes better with age. Those days Alice had slept may not have been very many in the grand scheme of their lives, but they were hard days for both and strengthened their bond greatly. And much as their love had strengthened and deepened, though unknowingly: so to did their kiss. Mouthes opened and it deepened more, before the two pulled back gasping for air. Mirana, trying to busy herself, quickly went back to work redressing Alice's wounds.

"I think I might be going around the bend," Alice said from where she was laying, trying to converse while Mirana worked, "Because you look more beautiful then ever, which is impossible because your beauty has always been endless..."

"Hush," Mirana intoned, her concerned eyes landing hard upon Alice's, "You won't go round the bend while I'm caring for you."

The queen and Alice sat, staring, unsure of what to do: what to say. It was Mirana who broke their trance and staring contest by hastily moving. She had work to attend to, and the sooner it was out of the way, the sooner she could return to Alice. As soon as her feet hit the floor, she found a hand grasping her wrist awkwardly.

"Stay?" Alice asked, not wishing to be alone.

"The sooner this is put out of the way, the sooner I may return to your side love," Mirana replied, leaning back over the bed and brushing a stray strand of hair out of Alice's face, "It's been put out of the way for too long as it is."

"I'll come with you, then, if you won't stay!" Alice exclaimed, her eyes searching Mirana's.

"You need to rest."

"I've been asleep for so long, though... and... and..."

"I'll be back Alice, and if anything happens... well.. I won't let it happen!" Mirana finished, before placing a kiss on Alice's forehead and standing to leave.

"Mirana-!" Alice shouted, getting her queen's attention, "On my list of seemingly impossible things that are true... loving you, and having my love returned, is number one. Please be safe."

"Don't worry," Mirana replied, exiting the room with a heavy heart: indeed, it was her who she be worried, not Alice, for what Mirana was about to do required much courage, much strength, much muchness...

* * *

**FAPt:** That was short... really short... plus I don't think today's Wednesday... or September for that matter...

**Author:** Shut-up you! Honestly, I fail a grammar test and you reappear to ride my ass about it and my horrible little flaws and tardiness!

**FAPt:** Don't forget that your cookies taste like dog biscuits.

**Author:** *censored* *censored* you sorry *censored*. Get out of my head! Oh... um... In other news, next chapter will be up eventually, we're nearing the end. Sorry this is shorter then usual, perhaps not as good, but hey! Alice is awake now, and stuff! Plus you see Mally! That counts, right?


	11. Taken

_**A/N:**_ This'll probably be okay...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alice in Wonderland (2010).

**Warning:** contains; femmeslash, violence, sugestive themes and situations, partial nudity, and a _very_ disgruntled rabbit.

* * *

**Chapter: Taken**

* * *

Mirana's hand grazed the top of the rail guard gently, running over the wood slowly as she descended into the dark of the dungeons below the castle. Despite not having been used in the time since before Alice had first visited Underland, the place was well and clean. It was much understood by all the people residing in Marmoreal that Mirana was ocd and that filth was likely to perturb her. Though she never mentioned it, the good people cleaned and made sure that every inch of Marmoreal was spotless at any given time, so as to ensure their queen's good mood. It was not necessary, but it was a kind act, and it made her visit to their one and only prisoner slightly less horrid.

She stepped from the bottom step and hurried down a short corridor, at the end of which she turned left and was greeted by the sight of Felix. Sitting alone in a large cell of twisted metal. He was smirking at her, his eyes cold and pale. At first Mirana couldn't find anything to say, then she found she had nothing to say.

"So, is the great white queen going to have me killed? Or will she take pity on me and let me go free?" He asked facetiously as he looked at Mirana as if she were nothing more then a child, come to tell him, an educated man; some small wonder of their daft little world.

"Neither," Mirana choked out, for it was not the trip down which required her courage, but the deliverance of a punishment which Felix did not deserve; had she not made such vows as she did she would likely had him killed, but for non; soul-thought was trapped by the bindings of vows, "You shall remain here always, until the end of Underland. You shall be kept and cared for in these dungeons, you shall be kept from harming yourself and others. Your crime was most horrible, and so much as I wish to kill you myself: I cannot, I will not. I will not allow for your death... it's a privilege you do not yet deserve."

"The kind and foolish woman told the powerful magician that her twisted metal cell and sickly words would keep him for eternity... how quaint," Felix replied, looking down at his injuries, "It's a pity that your Alice couldn't be here to see this day..."

"What do you mean?" Mirana asked, curiosity flaring in her chest, "She's alive and well I'll have you know."

"I meant to say: it's a pity Alice won't be in attendance to watch as you die," Felix explained with a grin as Mirana was pulled back and into the shadows by a being much more sophisticated then those of earlier, while another came to open the cell door and let him go free, "Has no one ever told you not to wander alone my dear? This world is a dangerous place, even for you."

With that, the group of five or six shadow creatures and two humans set out into the deep maze which was the dungeon of Marmoreal; their destination, so chosen for the theatrics to precede the queen's death, far from that place.

* * *

Meanwhile a shadow crept about in the upper reaches of Marmoreal, it's spidery fingers finding the smallest nicks in the ceiling patterns of Marmoreal and creeping along those. It's mouth sewn shut by strings of it's own dark light, its eyes nonexistent. It quickly found Mirana's chambers and dropped to the floor with a small thud, waking the dozing Alice and warning her of the approaching danger. Alice looked around for some indication of the amount of time which had passed, and judged that it had been at least an hour and a half since Mirana had left. That seemed wrong, if Mirana had meant to step out for more then an hour she surely would've sent someone to watch over Alice for fear that her health or constitution weaken. Alice quickly struggled to sit, her head swimming much as it had days before, dull pain shot through her side and she rolled over toward the edge of the bed as the shadow creature entered the room before Mirana's actual chambers. Alice slipped over the edge of the bed and found herself unable to move very well, her fingers slipped up onto the table placed next to Mirana's bed. They fumbled and grabbed for a bottle of strong potion, grabbing it, she brought it down from the table to greet her lips. Whatever was the matter, Alice wasn't going to lie around, she intended to find Mirana. At that moment the shadow creature reached the door to Mirana's chambers.

* * *

At the same time, Nivens McTwisp noticed the absence of Mirana from her duties for the hundredth time that day. This annoyed him, Mirana had agreed to return and sign several papers of the upmost importance: and yet she wasn't to be found. He supposed she was by Alice's side, and he knew it was foolish to even try to pry Mirana away, so if she wouldn't come to the papers he'd bring the papers to her. An excellent idea which alleviated his annoyance for the time. Thus, the little rabbit began his lengthy walk to Mirana's chambers, his paws full of papers as usual. His hopes, both for Mirana and Alice's sake, that Alice was awake and well. The queen seemed to shine her brightest in the company of her Alice, though when Alice was distressed she was so too. She became restless and ill when distressed.

* * *

The creature of shadows and darkness moved toward the bed, the strands of flesh over it's gaping maw of a mouth breaking and snapping to reveal a pale throat behind a row of sharp black teeth. It hovered before the bed, a black spot in the palely colored room, somehow knowing that Alice wasn't there and confused by the fact-that is, until Alice stepped up beside him and swung offhandedly at the beast with the vorpal sword. The sword killed the creature, it's magics nullifying that of the beasts and causing it to disperse upon the touching of blade to the chest. Alice looked at the spot the creature had stood, then sagged down onto her knees to release the blade.

There was pain in her body, pain in so many places both inside and out. There was fear as well. For one of Felix's creatures, for it could only be his magics doing this, to be there meant that the man had undoubtedly escaped whatever punishment he was given and was looking for, or had, Mirana. Never once did Alice think that the creature had come to kill her, her concern was more on finding her queen.

She stood shakily at first, taking another sip of the strong healing potion and feeling slightly for the better. Realizing that what she was wearing was likely not the best for heading after Felix, she donned bits of her armor. Just enough to protect her shoulders and cover the side of her which had been clawed open the first time. She realized it would be too hard to fight with one wrist splinted, and quickly took the splint apart and took a swig of a pain reliever-or so she hoped, the labels meant nothing. Sleep began to call the once lively Alice, but she ignored the call: knowing full well it was likely the potions doing. Alice reached for the door and found it being opened by Nivens.

"A-Alice! Your awake and moving!" He exclaimed, looking at Alice only, not noticing that Mirana wasn't in the room.

"Nivens! Have you seen Mirana?" Alice asked as quickly as she could, vorpal blade in hand and worry on her face.

"I thought she was with you," Nivens replied, the little color draining from his face as he began to comprehend, "Oh dear-"

"This time when I find that man I'll kill him," Alice shouted as she bolted from the room, looking around the castle for any signs of Felix's whereabouts, stopped by Mallymkun and Chess.

"Alice!" Mally exclaimed, "Your back!"

"There's no time to talk Mallymkun," Alice replied as she sped away as fast as she could without the pain growing to much.

How unfair it was for the two, separated yet again after so little time truly together. Mallymkun started after Alice, to inquire of her haste and panic, only to find her own way blocked by Chessur's paw.

"Alice," Chess said, trying to reason with the panicky girl, "Are we to assume Mirana is missing?"

"Yes," Alice choked, checking another room, "I fear Felix has taken her again."

"Perhaps we should check the dungeons," Chess suggested, now floating next to her ear, Mallymkun held tight within his paws in the most uncomfortable way.

"Yes," Alice replied, her brow furrowing, "Where is the entrance though?"

"Follow," Chess stated, bobbing away down the hall with Mally protesting her imprisonment in the cat's paws.

Alice walked behind the Cheshire cat, slowly at first, then gaining momentum as they moved faster and faster through the castle. The castle itself waking into action to secure itself against any pending attack, whilst it looked for its missing queen as well. By the time the three had reached the door to the dungeons of Marmoreal, the guards had already checked everywhere else in the area and were hot on the trail of their queens champion. Chess pointed to the door for Alice and she nearly ripped it from the wall before flying down the stairs and checking the interior. When at last she found clue that her queen had been there, a scrap of fabric, a handkerchief dropped by Mirana at the entrance to a dark tunnel. Alice lost no time in entering the darkness, crying out for Mirana in the dark not even caring that she could not see. Within moments, however, Chessur had caught up with her and wrapped his tail about her good wrist. He led her through the dark to the opposite side of the tunnel, where blood stained the walls and yet more rage and fear, sadness and longing came to bubble in Alice and wonder in Chess. For it is known: shadows do not bleed.

**

* * *

_A/N: _**I know, I know, it doesn't look like it's going to have a happy ending. I hope it does, but hey, if it doesn't the ending will still be okay... more up soon, and sorry for the really short chapter, I probably could've combined the last one with this chapter. Also, after seven rolls of duct-tape, four hours, and a lot of advice from my magical talking ceiling Jo: FAPt has been vanquished... well... it's voice is gone at least so it isn't as negative and annoying.


	12. Lightning Strikes

_**A/N:**_ Short, short short...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alice in Wonderland (2010).

**Warning:** contains; femmeslash, violence, sugestive themes and situations, partial nudity, and a _very_ disgruntled rabbit.

* * *

**Chapter: Lightning Strikes **

* * *

Shadow feet pattered over the cold hard ground. Four beats which rang out through her head, each beat screaming for her to tare away from where she was held between, and run back to her champion. Yet she could not, so stunned she was. Her purity of flesh torn from her with the marring of cheek and arm last time she ran, back into the dark. The beating of the two sets of shadow feet dwarfed that of her own, the low shuffle of one being pulled along ahead. In her head there was put one thing, one thought repeated a thousand times for each heartbeat. Run, find Alice, protect Alice. A thousand times, a thousand times for each beat of her heart. A million shades which screamed out in retaliation against the beat of the shadow feet. She would run when she could, she would run as far as she could as long as she could: she no longer cared what happened so long as she was free of the demon man and closer to her dear girl. The shattered vestige that was the whole of Mirana of Marmoreal, slowly being replaced by instinct and emotion; the light which was her sanity, slowly fading to the black of the shadows which glared. Growing stronger as her doom inched closer.

* * *

Alice ran, following the whisperings of the trees. Or was that just her pain-reliever induced psychosis? She couldn't tell, she didn't care, she was gaining ground on Felix and his shadow-men with every step she took; every bend in the path she rounded; every second she ran. The pain, despite the medication she'd taken, was almost unbearable and she was certain she'd ripped her stitches a while back. Tears stung her eyes as she ran, her armor light upon her chest as adrenaline coursed through her veins. She didn't care how beaten her body was, she'd keep beating it until she knew Mirana was home safe and Felix was gone for good. At the very least the first.

Behind her trailed Chessur, Mally, Hatter and a small group of guards. They were so slow, she had no choice but to out run them if she hoped to save her injured lady. None truly blamed her, the blood had broken her. It had taken her rage and pain and released it, and it would not be fixed until her Mirana was in her arms once more or she, Alice, was dead.

Alice rounded another bend in the dirt path, she stumbled then righted herself and ran up the hill swiftly. Her lungs burned and her heart was pounding in her chest, but she would not stop. Her side burned, her limbs ached, she felt light headed, but on she went. Pursuing Mirana and her captors, hoping in her minds heart that her queen was still alive. Hoping so desperately. So severely. She'd decided her fate the moment she'd run out of the dungeons in pursuit of Mirana. It would fork for her soon, on one hand were Mirana alive, she would rejoice and merely kill Felix. Now if Mirana were to die, she'd still kill Felix, then she would kill herself.

The top of the hill was reached, with the remainder of her party still mounting the base. Alice rushed onward, listening to the trees as they now shouted the path. Running into a small wood, and throwing aside the dense underbrush as she ran. Only when she finally looked around, parted the underbrush and stumbled forward, she was in the ruins of a great stone building. Of what purpose she was unsure, it looked to large to be a simple house, perhaps a cathedral or castle or estate. She didn't care, and ventured forth. Mirana was the only thing on her mind.

* * *

They threw her down onto the stone table, bruising her but not harming her more then she was already. The crumbling stone walls around cast horrible shadows on her, fragments of broken glass still in the window cast colors across her pale, pale skin. Tainted as it already was by blood of herself. She struggled up against the forceful hands of the two shadow-men whom were to help Felix with his dastardly act. The man himself was standing across the ruined room, turning in place and laughing to himself. He strode up to her now, a mad grin upon his delicate features.

"My lady do you know now who I am?" He asked, pulling a rusted dagger from it's place nearby, "If you know, then perhaps your death will be shorter."

"I cannot say I know," Mirana replied with little emotion as the man ran the flat of his rusted blade against her good cheek, leaving a film of rust-red on her.

"You wouldn't, your family never cared for us," Felix explained, "Never! Not once did you treat us as you should! Not once! We whom controlled the thunder and lightning, the shadow and the dark, and storm and flood! We whom were gods reigning above all those of Underland!"

"You cannot mean to say it," Mirana replied, a tear rolling down her cheek as she came to realize exactly whom her madden captor was, "They are all dead, Iracebeth saw to that-Iracebeth and the others... you can't... can't be..."

"But of course," Felix replied, holding up Mirana's rather shock limpened hand, and slicing the skin with it, "I am the last, and I intend revenge for your families doings."

"You're the worst of the worst," Mirana mumbled after her initial scream of pain, her throat now being grasped between Felix's strong hands, she whispered, "A mad Weatherman, from a line madder then mine."

* * *

Alice ran, ignoring the cry of her muscles, her breathing harsh and ragged. Her feet smacking the floor for put a second at most before going forth again: it was almost as if she were flying, with the speed she ran at. Sword at the ready, gripped by her two hands, one bad one good. Instinct telling her to continue forward no matter what. Her ears knew that scream, which had torn the silence of the ruins seconds before. She knew that being well, she knew it was Mirana. Alice soon came to a point in the ruins where the halls converged and bottle-necked to a smaller path, lined with ripped tapestries, and protected by several of Felix's shadow-men. She rushed through without a thought in her head, slashing back and forth with the Vorpal blade as she ran, not noticing as the shadows fell to nothingness. Soon she'd broken free, rushed through the hall into the ruined throne room. Directly before her was Felix, with Mirana struggling in the grasp of his brutes behind him. Alice stopped for a moment, her muscles wanted her to fall, but her heart willed her to go on. Inspired by the pain in Mirana's eyes and the need to vanquish the shadows and the pain. Felix laughed.

"Your champion is alive Mirana, and here. How fitting it will be now, making you watch your weakened child of a lover die before you," Felix stated, his madness shining through more clearly then Iracebeth's ever had, his ego enormous, his hands moved in the air and willed lightning to strike Alice.

It ripped through her as quickly and simply as a knife cuts butter. She fell, Felix laughed, a crown fell, and Mirana rushed to her champion's side upon breaking free from the shadow men. Alice was alive, barely, but alive nonetheless. Felix watched the two, eager to see what they did before he finished them. His ego would be his downfall, as it always had been. Mirana's hands, red with blood as they were, shook as she turned Alice over to face her. Quickly she found her pocket, and hoped that there would be something in it she could use to save her lover. Thankfully, there was, a small bottle of strong healing drought. She unstoppered it as Felix rose to his broken throne, picking up Mirana's fallen crown and waving it about as a trophy. Proof of what he was about to do. Meanwhile, Mirana tended to her Alice, pouring the drought down the girl's throat. Every last drop was drunk, every single drop, including several tears and drops of blood which had fallen from Mirana's eyes to Alice's cheeks and run down to her lips and in. Power surged through the limp body and soon it wasn't so limp as before, the skin wounds were there yes, but the internals were fixed. Alice's eyes opened slowly, a tired look in them, and she smiled weakly. Mirana held her close and sobbed, not caring what Felix was to do now that she was with Alice. What he could, and would, do in those few moments before the Queen's loyal guards, and both's friends, arrived.

* * *

**_A/N: _**It doesn't look very bright, things are certainly looking grim what with the lightning and Alice and all. But hey! At least everyone's still alive! ***SPOILER ALERT*** However that will change in the next chapter. Bwhahahaha... ***ALERT OVER, READ ON*** I'll try to update soon, which probably means Wednesday because the chapters have been so short recently.


	13. Hurt

A/N: OHMEGAWD IT'S THE END!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alice in Wonderland (2010).

**Warning:** contains; femmeslash, violence, sugestive themes and situations, partial nudity, and one _mildly_ disgruntled rabbit.

* * *

**Chapter: Hurt**

* * *

It is well known thought, by the people of the Abovelands, that love can conquer and will prevail despite the odds. Sadly, Mirana's love for Alice could not save them. Nor could Alice's love for Mirana. Little hope of salvation remained, and the Mirana was hopeful that they would die together and sooner rather then apart and later.

"Mirana," Alice whispered, her voice lost to the winds, her lips dry and cracked, "Run."

"I won't," Mirana replied, holding Alice closer to her, attempting to shield the weak woman from the insanity which was so clearly about to ensue, "I won't leave you."

"How touching," Felix shouted, his eyes mad beyond the likes of which have ever been seen: a formidable foe he was, though he lacked the important key which leads to the victory of one over another, "A champion willing her queen to run, and her queen refusing. It pains me to say it, but I think I'll have to kill you both now. I was planning on delaying this but I'm a very busy man you know, and I still have to take care of your men oh fallen ruler of Marmoreal."

His ranting continued as his shadow men marched forth, heading past Mirana and Alice and toward the one entrance to the room. Felix's lack in intelligence, the most potent weapon of all, was one of his weakest points besides his ego. Perhaps it was luck that his ego would not allow him to stop speaking, because at that very moment the trees residing just beyond the ruins were speaking. Their voices echoed loud and clear, their decision made, their weighed duty about to write them into the history of Underland. While Mirana had never been one to travel far from Marmoreal, especially after her sister's uprising, the trees knew her well.

She was known to them as a healer of the sick, a voice of light; one whom saw them as they truly were, one who knew them enough to know their many elders and intricate hierarchy, a one whom had given will to many hundreds of generations of their kind. A lesser goddess spoken of in whispers, one whom they never saw, one whom was to them a tree trapped in the flesh of mankind. They did not owe the queen their lives, they did not fight for the queen; they fought for one of their own. When known, none wonder why they did what they did. Why such great, proud and strong trees which had lasted through so many ages; uprooted and came toppling down with no warning, seemingly little reason. It was love. It was the understanding of one being, however different from them she was, which drove them to die for her and her's.

And so, as Felix's monologued his great victory, and of how his enemies demise would be bloody and horrific, the trees began to move. They swayed, their trunks creaking and boughs shaking in an unseen wind. Their noise drowned out by that of a crazed mans musings, the crashing of the first setting in chain a series of events never to truly be forgotten in Underland. For the trunk crashed against the broken and leaning wall before which Felix stood, and in taking down the wall, took down the man. His last cry was quickly drowned out by the sound of other trees falling about, crashing down upon the ruins around and upon the shadow men and crushing the shadows into dirt and the like. As quickly as their attack, their sacrifice, began: it was over. Leaving the wounded lovers in it's wake.

The dust cleared, settling down upon the broken ground and leaving both Alice and Mirana to wonder what had just saved them. Mirana's wonder did not last long and soon turned to despair of a minor sort, she would not allow the sacrifice of the trees to go to waste. Though she herself had been harmed by Felix, she was in better condition then her Alice, and she pressed on. Standing and lifting the slighter woman as best she could and making her way, to the narrow passage which served as entrance and exit, slowly and surely. Mirana at her best was weaker then Alice, it is true, but she could not rest until the woman was home and safe in Marmoreal once more. In her weakened and shaken state Mirana felt stronger then ever, though, because of Alice. Because she would not lose her love. She would not let Alice go, she could not. If ever there was a selfish thought in the white queen's mind, it was that and it was pure enough in intention for she would die beside Alice if she could not behold the girl alive and well again. It was for Alice's sake that she kept moving, inching forward and out through the rubbled passage beyond the door to the safety of the others. Not setting the girl down once, never stopping even once she had reached the safety of her men, for her Alice was far from fine and far from safe.

Mirana did not stop inching forward, step by step with the weight of Alice upon her, until Tarrant came up to her with a horse beside him. Without any words, he let go of the reins and took Alice from Mirana's arms while the queen mounted the horse before taking both Alice and the reins and riding back to their home. In truth, the Hatter was still very much in shock. He's known Alice could be hurt, but he and the others had never once thought that Alice would get herself so nearly killed.

When Mirana reached the castle, she did not head to her room, nor to the infirmary. Alice required more urgent care then could be offered there, she needed strong potions quickly and the best way to get them to her was by taking her to the kitchens and mixing them up while nurse's did their best to tend her open wounds. The queen was fraught with distress, her body shook with the force of tears at times, and she would not speak to any save Alice to tell the unconscious woman that it was going to be fine. She did so through tears, having never stopped crying. She had been keen on healing the woman before, after her first encounter with Felix, but now she was frantic to heal her lover. Alice was not in the best of states and would not be for a long time-assuming she made it through that day.

* * *

Mirana awoke with her head down on one of the kitchen potion counters. Dried tears and blood streaked her face from the hours before, and exhaustion plagued her eyes. She could hear Alice panting as she tried to breathe and quickly went to check her very much injured lover. After several long hours she'd managed to get enough strong medication into Alice to heal the woman's vital tissues to perfection, but bones were harder and it took longer to make the potions. She wasn't surprised she'd fallen asleep, nor was she surprised that one of Alice's lungs had been punctured by a rib-again. The queen stroked her lover's cheek lightly before heading to get a healing potion to try and fix the damage.

Alice's skin had been burned badly just hours before, but with the amount of healing potions she'd taken, residual amounts had nearly eliminated the burns and even healed some more minor scratches. She was recovering better then she had last time, and in less time too, but she still had a long way to go. Mirana clicked her tongue as she fixed Alice's rib and got a low groan of pain from the woman.

"Drink up dear," The queen then instructed as she carefully poured the liquid down Alice's throat and watched the light shudder which racked her lover's chest-a sign the medication was working, the woman awoke, her eyes fluttering open.

"I must be in heaven," Alice whispered to herself and Mirana.

"If Marmoreal's kitchens are heaven," Mirana replied, kissing Alice lightly and stroking the girl's pale cheek, "It's good to see your awake, but you need to sleep Alice."

"I'll sleep," Alice replied simply, not needing to ask Mirana to stay beside her: for Mirana was going to anyway, and Alice knew it, she whispered one last thing before drifting back to sleep, "Heaven is where you are Mirana."

The white queen watched Alice sleep, stayed beside her through the night and into the morning when the bone healing potion was finished. Then she began the process of healing Alice to a state where she could be moved around more easily. Even with potions, the road to recovery was going to be long and odious, but neither was daunted. Both were simply lucky to be alive and with each other at last. Their adventures left no doubt in the mind of Underland's people, for even the blind could see how well the two fitted one another and even the deaf could hear the joy of the lovers. Alice was accepted.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Mirana frowned as she concluded a conversation with the trees, it had been a month since the incidents regarding Felix, and Alice was walking towards her. If she was not mistaken, she'd instructed her lover to stay in bed. She knew Alice was strong, but it would do no good for her to hurt herself in trying to walk. The white queen rushed to Alice's side and glared at Hatter, who was clearly doing nothing to prevent Alice from hurting herself, then gave Alice a strong, concerned look.

"The castle is deary when your not there," Alice said in response to her lover's gaze, "And I'm fine, tired still, but fine."

"I see," Mirana replied, knowing it was useless to try and persuade Alice back into Marmoreal, "Can you sit? Please Alice?"

"If you'll sit and talk beside me," Alice replied, a smirk on her face as she sat down on a nearby bench with Mirana already beside her.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Mirana said as she intertwined her and Alice's fingers together, enjoying the warmth which spread through her from the mere touch of her love.

"Because you haven't said yes," Alice replied, looking down at their hands before grinning at Mirana.

"You already know my answer though," Mirana stated, a thought then occurring to her, "Unless your not looking for yes to that but something completely different."

"Yes," Alice said, her grin growing larger as she pulled a small box from the concealed pocket of her dress, "It's an entirely different question I'm about to ask."

Before the question was asked, Mirana replied. Her reply was short, one word whispered in the ear preceded by a kiss and followed by a kiss.

"Yes."

**

* * *

A/N: **It's finally over... you wait all that time, and you get a dinky little chapter with a sweet little ending. How disappointing. Well, at least only Felix died and the endings happy if cliché.


End file.
